Love, Hate and a Pink Kitsune
by Divine Death
Summary: The life of a totured blond boy and how an encounter with a pink haired mother will change the adventures and journeys of his life to come.
1. Arc 1: Prologue: Academy Days Arc

Alright guys this is my first fic I hope you enjoy. If you don't well I apologize for my standards that don't reach your reading crazed taste buds.

I am a bit crusty around the edges. This story starts off when Naruto is 7. He has already been in the academy for a year. The rest of the rookie nine will barely getting in. I don't know how long I am going to focus on their days at the academy. Hugs and kisses to all the NaruSaku fans. And a Kick to the groin for SasuSaku and NaruHina fans.

* * *

_**Love, Hate and a Pink Kitsune**_

**_ARC 1: Prologue_**

This was not how Naruto planned on having his 7th birthday. He didn't expect it to be suprising and grand. The only wish the poor boy had on this day was that he be left alone. The small boy continued to run through the alleys of Konoha with a mob right on his tail. He tripped along the way, but the adrenaline rush kept him getting back up. Unfortunatley a tall man had caught up and pushed him to the ground. The man kicked Naruto in the stomache, making sure to dig the heel of his foot farther in. There were shouts of anger, insult, and laughter at the boy's pain. He remembered how the day started.

**_Flashback_**

It was a normal day and Naruto had decided to take a walk to the park. Naruto walked through the park looking around. He spotted another boy at a nearby swing set. The blonde-boy slowly walked up to the other, and made his presence known.

"Hi, what's your name?" Naruto asked.

The child's eyes seemed to widen a little as he noticed the boy who was now standing in front of him. The current suprised looked switched over to a worried one. "I'm sorry, but otou-san said I would get in trouble if I ever talked with you." The child gave Naruto a small apologizing look. Naruto nodded in understandingly as the child ran away. That wasn't the first time he had ever heard it.

"What did you do to the kid demon?!"

Naruto turned to see a man who seemed to be a little flustered. 'Probably drunk' Naruto thought as he could smell the alcohol coming off his breath.

"I didn't do anything!" Naruto responded, a little angry of being accused of doing 'something' when nothing happened. The drunk smirked as he cocked his fist back a landed a hard one on Naruto's face.

"That'll teach you to talk to me like that you piece of shit. I can't wait to get my hands on you tomorrow." The drunk smiled one last time before spitting on the unconcious form of Naruto.

Naruto woke up hours later. His head felt like someone was pounding on it with a hammer. The air was cold as the boy rose to his feet. His legs were unstable as he swung back and forth. He stumbled through the park, occasionally tripping. His saphire eyes noticed a billow smoke in the sky. The boy's mouth opened and released the air that had been in his lungs. The day just seemed to be getting worse and worse. Although his legs still somewhat unstable he ran with a slight limp to his house to see if there was anything to salvage.

As Naruto arrived at the scene there seemed to be a small gathering in front of the flaming house. Even though Naruto couldn't see their faces he knew that the group felt proud of themselves for 'burning the den of the demon.' At the moment Naruto was in his train of thought one of the members of the group spotted him and started shouting 'There he is, the demon! After him!'.

All Naruto could think was _'Oh shit...'_ He turned around and ran as fast as he could. The boy ran through the streets, buildings, and alleyways of Konoha in hopes of losing his pursuers. He turned into another alleyway that was blocked off by some only wooden fence. He turned around to run out, but it was too late. The mob had already blocked off his only escape. A big burly man came through the crowd as it seemed he was the leader. He walked towards Naruto, grabbed him by the back of his head, and threw him at the wall. Naruto's forhead made contact with the wall. He could feel the red liquid that was running down his head. It crept into his eyes obscurring his vision.

**_End Flashback_**

Overtime the others of the mob seemed to join in on the beating. Naruto was kicked, bitten, punched, cut, and yelled at throughout the whole thing. They stopped beating him for a second which allowed him to get up and run. He tripped along the way, but the adrenaline rush kept him getting back up. Unfortunatley a tall man had caught up and pushed him to the ground. The man kicked Naruto in the stomache, making sure to dig the heel of his foot farther in. There were shouts of anger, insult, and laughter at the boy's pain. The tall man that had pushed him down, brought a fist down on Naruto's nose. You could hear the cracking as it broke.

Fortunately the two ANBU members that were assigned to watch Naruto finally took noticed of his beatings. I mean they could have noticed later, but they didn't. The two ANBU had the masks of a dog and owl. They jumped down from the roof and landed next to Naruto's body pushing the group away from the unconcious boy.

"Alright people wrap it up and get the fuck out of here before I kill you." The owl yelled.

Slowly the mob disbanded, and there was no one in the alley except for the dog and owl masked ANBU.

"We should get him to the hospital he looks pretty bad." The dog stated.

"Fuck that the Hokage said we just had to stop the fights, not help him." The owl replied.

"What if he dies?!" The dog yelled.

"Not my fucking problem neither is it yours. Now let's go thats an order."

The dog looked a little hesitant but also knew not to question the authority of a higher ranking ANBU member. They left him there bruised, cut, bloodied, in an alley. Though they didn't notice the woman at the corner of the alley watching the scene unfold.

* * *

_'What happened?'_ Naruto frantically looked around the imediate area. It was a well lit room. The walls were a plain white, some small furniture like a nightstand, a drawer, and a couch on the other side of the room. He then noticed a picture on the nightstand. He looked closely to see... 

"Oh, your awake."

He looks towards the door to see a middle-aged woman. She was slender and was close to 5 feet. She had emerald green eyes. Though the most peculiar thing about her was that she had

'Pink Hair' Naruto thought.

* * *

**_My Author's Notes When I was a Noob_**

Umm I think I am gonna have a poll for other pairs, but I will save that for later. R&R FLAME ME, DESPISE ME, DO ALL THAT YOU CAN TO MAKE ME A BETTER WRITER. ALSO THIS WAS WRITTEN WITH WORD PAD SO I PROBABLY HAVE A FEW SPELLING MISTAKES. It's short I know, but hey atleast I'm trying.

Re-Written 10/21/07

**_Lovely Author's Notes 10/21/07_**

Hi everybody! I've re-written my first chapter. I gotta say this came out better than expected. Man I sound stupid in that AN above. Anyways just here to say that I will be rewriting all of the chapters in Arc 1 and that Chapter 3 in Arc 2 is out.


	2. Arc 1: Chapter 1: Pink Hair

_**Flying Fox of Snowy Mountain:**_ Thanks for the advice. Yah, I guess your right about the polls for the pairs. I'll just do them myself. I plan to make them longer It's just that first chapter was like a "spur of the moment thing". I wrote in like 2 hours cuz I wasn't sure how to start off but now that I have set the base foundation of the fic they will come out longer. I will take your advice for the prologue. And I never intended to have Sakura's mother adopt. And ermm well... you will see in this chapter.

Now to all you NaruSaku fans -wink wink- the fluffiness, compassion, and love will probably not take place for a while. You know I have to set up a way for them to get together. I've also decided the other pairs. InoCho is the second or first pair that will appear. After that we got ShikaTema, KibaHina, NejiTen. Please don't hate because of these pairs. Those are my favorite pairs. If I get enough flames about it and maybe some death threats then I will change but nonetheless I will stick by these pairs no matter what.

* * *

__

_**Love, Hate and a Pink Kitsune**_

_**ARC 1: CHAPTER 1: Pink Hair**_

"Oh, your awake"

He looks towards the door to see a middle-aged woman. She was slender and was close to 5 feet. She had emerald green eyes. Though the most peculiar thing about her was that she had

_'Pink Hair'_ Naruto thought. Naruto was a bit frightened to find himself in a room rather than a dark alley.(Lol right?) All he could do was try to make up a list of questions in his head so that he could ask her, but he couldn't find the courage to ask. The woman slowly made her way towards the blond boy. He tried to look in every other direction and thats when he noticed the bloody bandages around his mid-riff. He winced when he was reminded of the pain. With each step he stiffened, and shook with fear. She took notice and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and spoke.

"It's okay I'm not here to hurt you." The pink haired woman said with such a soft and gentle voice.

Naruto finally worked up the courage to ask the woman a few questions. "Where am I? Who are you? Why aren't you not glaring or beating me up?"

The woman gave a soft chuckle. " Well my name is Haruno Iris. (I got that from another fic. I'm not sure which one because I read A LOT of fics.)"

"Hai, Haruno-san. My name is Uzumaki Naruto just if you wanted to know."

" I know your name little one. As for you second question, well your in my house!" Naruto looked confused as to why he was in this lady's house. "For the third question well it is something I can't tell you off, but I will say this: I am honoring the fourth's wish."

"Honoring the fourth's wish? The fourth as Yondaime?"

"Yes, believe it or not."

"What does the Yondiame's wish have to do with me?"

"Oh, I suppose you'll find out one day, but for now let's check those wounds." Iris said, trying to change the subject

Naruto had completely forgotten about his wounds, but it didn't matter because they were probabley gone by now. Iris lifted his shirt to see that the stab wound was gone. Her face held a look of suprise. She then noticed that Naruto was blushing. She smirked and decided to tease the boy a bit.

"Aww is Naru-chan shy?"

"Wha!? Am not!" Naruto pouted while his face was getting redder by the second. Iris chuckled and quickly checked for any other major wounds only to find that they were completely gone, replaced with smooth skin.

"Haruno-san I have one more question."

"Ask away little one."

"Why are you helping me? I mean you shouldn't be. I can't stay here to long. If anyone were to find you here helping me they would surely do something to your house or maybe even you! I don't know if you seen how the villagers trea-"

"I have seen how the villagers treat you Naruto. I am helping you because I am one of the few who believe you are not a demon. Naruto, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I've always wanted to be Hokage."

"Why?"

"So, that I can have the villagers respect me instead of hate me!"

"So I take it your going to try and enter the academy this year?"

"I already am," Naruto put his hand behind his and smiled sheepishly "but my grades aren't that great. No matter though, I still will be Hokage!"

"Oh really now? How are you to become Hokage if you can't even pass the Academy?" Naruto frowned a little but, Iris continued. "Look Naruto I have no doubt that you will become a great ninja," Naruto looked at her right in the eye. "but you have to work very hard. I hear that the life of a shinobi is a very harsh path. Respect is earned not given. If you work as much as you think about becoming Hokage I have no doubt that you can become Hokage."

Naruto looked at the Haruno is amazement. No one had ever given him words of encouragement, ever. Iruka would always start rambling on about how much of an idiot he is, why he is always pulling pranks, and how he was able to avoid the ANBU for an hour, but couldn't perform one bunshin. Sure Iruka was nice, but he never told words that meant this much to him. Then there was the Hokage. He was always friendly to Naruto. He helped Naruto out a lot, but he never really encouraged him and let him make his own decisions. As for Naruto he was crying with tears of joy. Kami had finally blessed him with someone that actually didn't spit in his face at first sight. He wiped away his tears and looked at Iris who was giving him a soft smile. He then spoke.

"Then I have no choice, but to work HARD. I will work so hard that I WILL BECOME THE HOKAGE!"

"Alright, alright Mr.Hokage keep it down I have a child sleeping in the house." She whispered.

"Oh, sorry. You have a kid?" She nodded "Is a boy or a girl?"

"It's a girl and you will probably be seeing her at the academy."

"What's her name?"

"Her name is Sakura, Haruno Sakura."

"She has a pretty name." _'I think I should get going I am already causing enough trouble'_ "Um Haruno-san I think I should get going I have already caused enough trouble and me being here puts you and your family at risk."

As much as she hated to admit, he was right there was no way he could stay at the house without endangering the family. She decided that she should let him go. As they walked out of the room to the front door Iris spoke. "Naruto if you ever need a place to stay for a couple of days these doors are always open." Naruto wasn't paying attention because when they passed a certain pink room he the most beautiful thing in his 7 short years of life. It was a pink-haired girl. _'Was that Sakura? What's this feeling in my chest? She was very pretty. It's a good thing I'm leaving wouldn't want her to get hurt because of me.'_ He thought as they reached the front door.

"Thank you for the assisstance Haruno-san." He bowed and took off running.

Iris sighed and looked to the direction where the boy ran off. _'Good luck, Naruto'_ She thought before she locked the door and went to bed.

* * *

He started walking home and remembered that it had been burnt to the ground. 

"Damn my goggles, I hope they didn't catch on fire."

He ran off to his house sticking to the shadows for fear of any more beatings. When he arrived there wasn't much left. Half of the frame of the house was left standing, there was ash, and rubble everywhere. He started digging through the rubble. After hours of searching he had found plenty of roasted ram cups lying around. He mourned for them for a few minutes and continued his search for his goggles. After a few more hours he found them. They were almost in perfect condition except that some of the elastic was burned.

'Looks like I'll have to find a place to for now. Hmm, maybe Iruka-sensei will let stay at his place till I can get this dump fixed.'

* * *

BAM! There you go next chapter a little longer than the first but it's a work progress people. Flames, Comments, Critique, Whatever you got I'll take it just R&R! 


	3. Arc 1: Chapter 2: Academy's New Students

Hmm well here is the 3rd piece of LHPK (Love, Hate, and a Pink Kitsune). Hmm I'm not to sure about this chapter just a feeling though. Then again MY GUT FEELINGS DO SUCK. They get me into the worst situations possible so -Punches self in the gut-.

_**Krymsom: **_Hmm I'm not sure how long Sakura will have her little crush on Sasuke. Though it will happen. She will end up hating... Well maybe not hating him but certainly not 'loving' anyways I guess I must continue with the story.

**_Flying Fox of Snowy Mountain:_** Like I said There will be the crush, but not sure how long it will last. As for your question about the park well you'll see in this chapter. As for Sakura's father you will see what's going on with him in a the next couple of chapters. Like you said people tend to kill off parents or they just don't like Naruto. That just adds to the fact that Sakura I guess can relate to Sasuke and Naruto in some way. I'll be sure to check your story out. EVEN THOUGH I mainly stick with the NaruSaku pairing but hey I'll give it a go.

_**Love, Hate, and a Pink Kitsune**_

_**ARC 1: CHAPTER 2: Academy's New Students**_

It is an early morning in Konoha and Naruto is walking down one of the paths in the park. He was thinking of what had happened before he got to the park.

_**Flashback**_

After Naruto had found his semi-burnt goggles he headed over to Iruka's house. This was probably the only person that didn't despise Naruto other than the Hokage himself. He reached Iruka's house and knocked on the door. He could hear the sound of shuffling feet, a small crash here and there, with the occasional cursing. When Iruka reached the door his eyes immedietly softened. Naruto would only come to his house when...

"They burnt it down again didn't they." Naruto nodded a small nod. Iruka sighed. "You know which room to take. I'll talk with the hokage an hour before school starts. Get some sleep we still got another 8 hours before the academy opens up." Naruto nodded again and walked into the house, down the hall and entered a room of the left of the hall. He plopped down on the bed. He found himself thinking about what he had talked to Iris about.

_'Respect is earned not given. Determination and hard work will give me respect. It will give me my chance at Hokage...'_ Naruto thought before he dozed off.

He woke up to the sound of Iruka leaving the house.

_'Must of went to talk to the Hokage about my house. That means I got an hour before school starts, might as well take a walk through the park.'_

Naruto slipped on the jacket he took off the night before, put on his sandals, and headed out the door. He was walking towards the park and of course he got all the glares but luckily no beatings. It was to early for drunks, and the people who were out were mainly business owners setting up shop. Naruto started walking through the park. He started thinking of what had happened before he got to the par...

_**End Flashback**_

_'WHOA! Going in circles here. Gotta keep my head out of the gutte...'_ Naruto's train of thoughts were interrupted by a few voices.

"Look at that forhead! IT'S HUGE!"

"Leave me alone. What did I do to you!?"

"You made us look at that huge freagin' forhead. Duh, Dumbass."

Naruto looked off into the distance to see some girls and boys surrounding a girl on the dirt. Naruto fully intending on helping the girl, henged his whiskers and hair color. He did this because most kids who even interacted with him got in trouble for talking to him from their parents or he got in trouble for even looking their way. "Hey leave her alone you bastards!" He called out running towards them.

All eyes turned on him and that's when he realized the girl being picked on had...

_'Pink hair'_ Naruto thought.

"Oh, and what the fuck are you gonna do if we don't you little shit?"

"This!" Naruto kicked the kid in the groin. As the kid dropped to his knees, Naruto grabbed the back of his head and brought it down on his knee _**HARD.**_ He wanted to make sure that nose was broken. It was with a reassuring crack. He really didn't want to fight, So he figured if he beat the crap out of one kid enough the others would be to scared to even try. He looked at the other kids and their faces held a look of shock. "So, how bout you take your little friend there and leave the girl alone? Then I won't have to beat the living crap out of you either!" They complied and dragged their friend off into the sunrise. (The End! Lol) "Hey are you ok?" He asked as he offered a hand to the girl.

She wiped away her tears and took his hand and stood up. "Yes I am fine, Th-Thank you." She mumbled quietly.

"No problem, hey why were they picking on you?" Naruto asked

She tilted her head. _'Why were they picking on me? What kind of question is that? Is he trying to be nice? MY FORHEAD IS THE SIZE OF MARS, JACKASS!'_ That last tidbit was from Inner Sakura of course. "What do you mean? Are you blind? My forhead is huge."

He chuckled softly. "If it means anything to you, I think your forhead is very cute." Sakura blushed."Heyyy, why do you look like a tomatoe?" He put his hand on her forhead to see if it was hot. This just caused Sakura to blush more (If it was possible.)

"Thank you, but" she glanced down at her wrist which held a small pink watch."I gotta get to the academy it's my first day and I don't want to be late!" She ran off thinking. _'Oh my god! He thought my forhead was CUTE!!!'_ She resisted the urge to let out a signature fangirl squeal. (The Fangirl Squeal - most deadly weapon of a fangirl. Annoys the heck out of the person sent to.)

"Hmm... Looks like she was going to the academy after all. OH, MY GOD I'M GONNA BE LATE!" He dropped the henge and sped off towards the academy.

* * *

Naruto ran through the streets of Konoha until he saw the academy straight ahead. He knew he was going to be late if he took the main hallway. He noticed then noticed something. 'IRUKA-SENSEI'S WINDOW IS OPEN! YATTA! I won't be late.' Naruto ran full blast and leaped through the windrow. He rolled when he hit the ground. and a second after the bell rang. 

He turned around to see Iruka staring at him like he was an idiot. Some of the new kids stared at him with awe. "Naruto go take a sit." Although the kids who had a new found of respect for him quickly ended it when he tripped on a book. He slammed his head on the ground and a low growl of cursing could be heard throughout the classroom. One kid covered his ears and kept repeating 'It's all lies' over and over, while Iruka blushed at what he heard. Naruto immedietly got up and took a seat. Iruka sighed and mumbled something like 'idiot' before continuing.

**AN: Alright let me clear a few facts up for you guys. One Naruto will only fail once. Two Sasuke will be OOC for a bit. Three Naruto has already been at the Academy for a year. Four What your are about to read next is an introduction to the characters. (The rookie Nine)**

"Okay now let's continue. As some of you may have noticed we have quite a number of new students in the class. I think for today we will spend it introducing ourselves. Now when your name is called, stand up, state your name, some of your likes and some of your dislikes. Okay... First on the list is... Nara Shikamaru."

Somewhere in the classroom you could hear someone mumble something like 'troublesome'. Naruto looked towards a boy who stood up. His head looked like a pineapple with his hair-do. Naruto thought it looked dumb. "Troublesome, Hello my name is Nara Shikamaru. I like cloud watching and my best friend Chouji. I dislike troublesome women," This got him a few glares from the girls in the audience.",and troublesome situations like this one." He sat down and put his head down to sleep.

"Right, next is... Hyuuga Hinata."

A shy looking girl stood up. She had black hair and pupil-less pearl colored eyes. She start twiddling her fingers. "I like," She blushed. "I rather not say. I dislike arrogant people." (She does stutter I'm just to lazy to add 'em.) Hinata had liked Naruto for his carefree happy-go-lucky attitude. Though she never had the courage to even start a small conversation, much less than ask him out. She immedietly sat down.

"Next Uchiha Sasuke."

The said boy was pale, had onyx eyes, and raven like hair. He stood up quickly. "I like training with Itachi-nee and I dislike sweets." As he sat down a few fangirl squeals could be heard.

"Next is... Inuzuka Kiba."

A kid with a partly zipped up hoodie stood up. He had two red marks on each cheek. There was also a dog inside his jacket, with it's head sticking out above the zipper. The kid had a cocky kind of grin on his face. He spoke "The name is Kiba. I like my dog, Akamaru and I hate cats."

"Err okay... moving on... Yamanaka Ino."

A platinum blonde girl stood up. Her haair was pulled back into a pony tail, while a few free strands of hair covered her right eye. "I like Sasuke-kun!" She said in a high pitched tone that made Sasuke snort in disgust."And I hate Forhead!" Not many knew what she meant by that comment. Actually the only ones who did know were Sasuke, Sakura, and a few select fangirls. A few giggles could be heard from the crowd. A low growl errupted from somewhere in the class but it quickly faded away.

Iruka scratched his head in confusment but moved on. "Aburame Shino."

The said boy stood up. He was a very pale boy. He wore a trenchcoat that stopped right below his eyes. He wore shades and his hair was wild and stood up in different directions. There was silence for a few seconds and Shino then just sat down.

_'This damn class is getting weirder by the minute.'_ Iruka thought and then spoke. "Next Akimichi Chouji."

A large boy with a scarf wrapped around his neck stood up. He had two swirls on each cheek of his face. His hair was stood up and was somewhat wild.(Chouji doesn't have his headband which would go over his head and it had two wholes to allow hair stick out on each side. I don't know what he looks like without it.)"I like food and my best friend Shikamaru. I dislike not being near food!"

"Uh huh, okay next is Haruno Sakura."

The girl stood up. She had long pink hair. Her eyes had an foresty emerald color to them. Her skin was somewhat pale. Naruto thought she was pretty... No Beautiful. He had a hard time not staring at here. Her voice however rang through his head like a fangirl's. "I like Sasuke-kun! AND HATE Ino-pig." Unfortunatley for Ino the comment she said made more sense than 'I hate forhead' so people started laughing about her little nickname.

A few other unimportant names were called and Naruto was just taking quick glances at Sakura in all her beauty. That was until he heard his name. "Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto stood up. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I love Konoha. I also like training, and ramen. Nothing like a hot bowl after training. I hate arrogant asses, perverts, and people who are chronically late!" He sat back down.

_'Wow, he's never mentioned that before.'_ Iruka thought. The sound of an a bell echoed through the halls. "Okay kids that is the lunch bell, be back here in an hour."

The rest of the day was pretty boring except for the fact that during the lunchtime some stupid kid had the gall to call Chouji fat. Let's just say he it hurts when he blinks his right eye and he won't be having any children for a while. When they got back to class Iruka told them what they would be studying/training/practicing, how they would be studying/training/practicing, when, where, and why.


	4. Arc 1: Chapter 3: Precious People

**_Flying Fox of Snowy Mountain:_** Thanks for pointing out the names back there. I wouldn't have noticed. When you said that what I wrote was contradicting itself. In a way you were right, but if Naruto was fighting as himself surely the adults would help out the bullies. If he were henged most adults would try and break up the fight. That was the point I was trying to get across, I'll go back and review what I wrote, and see if I can change it any way. Also as for the fight scenes. Well... fight scenes aren't exactly my cup of tea. I guess I'll need to work on them, and do expect them to appear in the future. I will work hard to make them seem somewhat lengthy. Once again thanks for the review.

**_ScholarCOTA: _**Thanks for the input. The time line jumbling was an accident if I did mix things up, but hey! that's the best thing about it. I get to make a few mistakes and say it is apart of the fic! Well I intended for Sasuke to have a strong bond with Naruto (At the beggining). I always wanted them to show their brotherly affection in public. Although I might have gotten his character in that chapter, I intend to make him a lot more affectionate or atleast more social anyways. As for Sakura and Ino, well i'm trying to make them just like the annoying fangirls. As for Chouji I vaguely remember the episodes your talking about. I believe it's when Chouji is trying to play ninja with other, but they don't want him to because he's clumsy or something. Then he meets Shikamaru! As for the length of the chapters well that is changing. My first chapter was like 1000 words, my second was 1500, my third was 2000. I working my way upwards. I just wasn't sure how to start the story that's why it is short... for now. Anyways thanks for the input once again.

AN: There will be some required time in this chapter or the next. I am sure that most of you agree when I say that 'I can't write about the years that they spend in the academy.' I mean I can, but I'm doing some time skips here and there or maybe a whole chunk and just see how it turns out. I don't know you will just have to read this chapter. Also thanks to everybody who has read an supported. I've got a little over 1700 hits. Thanks to anybody who has supported the story. Now! On with The show.

Disclaimer: (Everthing is this disclaimer is the exact opposite.) I DO own Naruto. I AM filthy rich because of the show.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Love, Hate and a Pink Kitsune**_

_**ARC 1: CHAPTER 3: Precious People!**_

A number of weeks had passed since the first day for the new students. Most were excited to get started, while others not so excited. Naruto had his house fixed and, what Iris had told Naruto stuck with him this whole time. 'Hard Work and Determination is what I need to become the Hokage!' He thought that one line very often.

The teachers noticed his attitude change at the academy. He seemed to be actually trying to pass. The first year he was at the academy he gave the imression that the academy sucked and he could've been doing better things. To say Iruka was impressed was an understatement. He was actually passing! Not only was he passing, but he was doing better than some of the other students! The teachers from other classes heard about this. They were not happy. The dead-last demon student from the first year was passing. This was an outrage to them. Often the teachers would try to convince Iruka to lower the boy's grades, but the said man refused. Iruka would often find himself in the Hokage's office complaining about the teachers. Though the Hokage could do nothing.

Naruto however was oblivious to the futile attempts of making him fail. Over the time Naruto found friends in most of the new students. Naruto was good friends with Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji. Shino was always so silent that Naruto didn't know what to really think of him as. Naruto thought Hinata was a nice person, but whenever they would talk she would promptly faint. As for Ino and Sakura, Naruto was loud and obnoxious, but they still held some conversations here and there.

The strongest bond that was there though was the one between Naruto and Sasuke. Now Sasuke wasn't anti-social but he wasn't very social either. Naruto and Sasuke bond grew into something like a friendly rivalry. They were always trying to beat each other. After school every day they would have a small taijutsu match, or compete by throwing kunai and shuriken to see who had the better accuracy. Of course, Sasuke would win... most of the time. There were times when Naruto would just bring out this unseen level of skill and beat Sasuke. Naruto still did his pranks, but with him studying and practicing harder than ever, he rarely had the time. Today though was an exception. Naruto was in a good mood and had a few paint cans lying around.

A ninja passing by noticed Naruto up on the Hokage wall. "You fucking idiot what the hell are you doing up there. Stop that now! Demon!"

"Never! Just hold on to your panties I'm almost done anyways." Naruto continued painting ignoring the growing crowd at the foot of the mountain.

* * *

"Hokage-sama it seems as though the dem- I mean the Uzumaki boy has decided to paint the Hokage mountain." 

The Hokage sighed. "Catch him and bring him to me immedietly."

"Yes, Hokage-sama" The ninja jumped out the window and the Hokage sighed once again.

"I wonder how the Yondaime always had his paper work done. Although I always figured you would take your secret to the grave." He said looking at the towering stack before him.

* * *

Naruto was almost done he just needed to paint the forth's face. He noticed some ninja running at the top of the mountain towards him. He decided that he would have to finish another time and quickly climbed down the fourth's chin and kept going until he leaped to a near by building a landed on the roof. He continued jumping without even looking back. He knew that they were right on his trail. He saw the entrance to the market district, lept to the ground, and ran into the crowds of shoppers. He kept running until he was stopped by a man in a green spandex suit. 

"AH! YOUNG ONE YOUR YOUTH BURNS BRIGHT. FROLICKING THROUGH THE STREETS OF KONOHA WITH THE FLAMES OF YO-UGH." He was unable to finish because of the kick that was sent to his groin. (Yeh, there's a lot of those in this story. lol)

"Sorry weirdo gotta keep moving." Naruto ran off with the ninjas hot on his trail.

* * *

Naruto had exited the market area and was running through the backstreets of the residential area. He stopped running, got up against the fence and pull a blanket (I guess? Not sure what the hell that is) that blended with the wood. The ninja stopped a few feet away from him. 

"Damn, where did he go?"

"I don't know, but I'll backtrack, you move on up ahead." The other ninja nodded. They sped off to continue the search for Naruto.

"HAHAHA! What idiots! None can stop the Great Uzumak-" Naruto was stopped by a masculine voice.

"Naruto!," Naruto turned around to see Iruka."Hokage's office now!"

"Hai" Naruto knew he was caught no need trying to delay it anylonger. Iruka escorted him to the office.

* * *

"Iruka you can go, he'll be fine." The Hokage said. 

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"Naruto, follow me." The boy did as he was told and followed the Hokage. They walked through the halls, they walked through the door that led to the outside staircase, and they continued upwards until they were on top of the Hokage building. From the building you could see the sun just above the horizon. It gave the village that stretched towards the sunset a glowing look. The Hokage looked outwards to the trees that stretched beyond the gates. His eyes grew distant until he snapped his head back to Naruto.

"Naruto, what do you see?"

"I see a village." Naruto replied.

"I see that too, but I also see other things."

"Like what?"

"Like prosperity, sacrifice, and the bright flames of Konoha that is in every citizen. These flames is what drives every citizen of Konoha towards a better life, and even though you may not know it you have these flames to. Naruto do you know who the the faces on those walls were?"

"Of course, they are the Hokages. They are the people who worked hard enough to be the best in the village. They are the ones who had a natural found ability to lead. They were strong in both physical and mental ways. Their strength brought them respect and undying loyalty from the citizens they respected. That is who I think they were anyways."

The Hokage was a little suprised by his answer. He would always imagine Naruto saying 'The Hokage is the ninja with the strongest justus' or something around that area. He smiled brightly at the boy. "Naruto did you know how they died?"

"No." Came his simple answer.

"They died protecting their precious people."

"Precious people?"

"Yes, precious people. These are the people that you know and love. The Hokages died protecting the village that they loved, and the people that were in it. Do you have any precious people?"

"Of course, I have my friends, Iruka-sensei, the old man at the ramen bar and his daughter, Ayame, and you."

"Well then Naruto, you should protect them. Protect them with all your heart. If you can't protect them with your heart alone then the path you have chosen is wrong. You could always have all the jutsus in the world, but you can't protect them if you don't use your heart." Naruto looked at the aging Hokage with a look of respect. He changed his look to the setting sun off in the horizon.

"Then old man, I guess once I take your job I'm gonna have to do a lot of protecting."

"That you will, but in the meantime you can clean the mess you made on the mountain."

"Aww, man" Naruto pouted and the Hokage laughed at his antics.

* * *

It had been a day since the Hokage mountain incident, and Iruka inspired Naruto to get the work done with a promise off ramen. He finished cleaning the wall, got his ramen, and went to bed. He woke up the next day. He went to the academy study about missing nin. Now we find ourselves with Naruto and Sasuke doing their after-class daily spars. 

Sasuke sent a kick to Naruto's face. Naruto ducked and grabbed Sasuke's foot and swung him to a nearby tree. Sasuke planted his foot on the tree and kicked off the tree with all the strength in his legs. Sasuke was flying straight towards Naruto with a fist cocked back. Naruto cocked his fist. Each boy came crashing into each others fists on the face. Both lie on the ground panting. They had been having these sparring sessions ever since Sasuke had found out Naruto was actually pretty good in the taijustu area. Sasuke got up, wiped some blood from his mouth, and walked over to Naruto and offered a hand while smirking. Naruto grabbed the hand and was quickly pulled up. They stared each other right in the eyes, both burning with determination.

"Alright dobe tie for today, but I'll kick your ass tomorrow!" Naruto grinned at Sasuke's declaration. Sasuke had adopted "Dobe" as Naruto's nickname ever since he found out about Naruto's first year at the academy.

"Yeah right Teme! We all know I could kick you ass anytime!" Naruto shot back. Naruto's nickname for Sasuke was because... Well Naruto really just thought Sasuke was a bastard. (lol) "Ne Sasuke?"

"Hm?" Sasuke stared blankly at Naruto.

"I just wanted to let you know that you are one of my precious people. You are like a brother to me, and I just wanted to say thank you." Sasuke had a look of suprise on his face, but it immedietly changed to a smirk.

"Hn. We'll see tomorrow dobe. As for now it's getting late and I gotta get home." Sasuke replied. You could hear off into the distance the cries of fangirls. They loved watching the fights. They would hide in the bushes together. All would try to find a good spot to watch the spar. It always seemed that Sasuke would only show emotions of friendship to Naruto while the fangirls would only get a grunt of recoginition. The boys pounded their knuckles softly and headed off into different directions. All the fangirls left off in the direction Sasuke went. Naruto only sighed as he watched the bushes shift and shake. Naruto walked off towards the only place that was good enough to fill his grumbling stomache.

Ichiraku's.

* * *

Something was off. He was in the ramen stand. There was a hot steaming bowl of ramen being prepared for him. It would only take minutes before he got the bowl. He should be happy right? It was strange though. Usually he would come to the stand and end up eating alone, of course with the company of the owner and his daughter. This was always because usually when he entered people would just give him a glare, pay, and leave. The owner never said anything because Naruto ate A LOT more than any of his other customers anyway. Yet, there was another person completely aware of Naruto's presence. The said stranger then did something that confused Naruto even more. He scooted a few stools closer. Naruto examined the person closely. This person was a man. He was not scrawny, nor buff. He wore the clothes of a common villager. His eyes were a sort of dark green. His face was somewhat wrinkled. His hair was short enough to where you couldn't form a style with it and it's color was a light grey. The color seemed completely natural. He looked at Naruto then continued to slurp some noodles before saying anything. "So kid what's your name?" 

Naruto eyed the person suspiciously. "Naruto Uzumaki, What's it to you?" Although Naruto had not sensed any danger from the man he had learn from the past that no citizen of Konoha can be trusted when you are considered a demon in their eyes.

_'So this is him, huh?'_ The stranger eyed Naruto curiously before continuing his thoughts._'Well, he is the spitting image of him. Although I never thought of him to be the family type. ESPECIALLY with his kind of job.'_ "Oh nothing, just trying to make small talk. So kid, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I am going to become the Hokage! I am in the academy right now. I am training to become a ninja!" Naruto would have questioned the man more, but he asked a question in which he gave a spontaneous answer to.

"Haha. I bet you will kid. I guess I'll be seeing you around. Teuchi thanks for the bowl."

"No problem! Come back again!" With that said the man dropped the money on the counter and walked off. Naruto stared off in the direction the with a confused expression on his face. Naruto turned back to the unnoticed bowl that had been placed in front of him while he was talking to the stranger. He stirred the chop-sticks in the broth for a bit, and then began to eat the noodles. Once he was full, he payed the man, and walked off to his house. Once he arrived he unlocked the door and walked in. He loved the way his house smelled. Since it had been recently rebuilt with newly chopped would, the smell of wood would (lol) linger in the house. He stripped down to his boxers, and t-shirt. He put his nightcap on and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Well here is my latest chapter. This is the longest so far racking in around at 2,500 without ANs. I'm pretty sure you all know who the stranger was refering to when he thought _'Well, he is the spitting image of him. Although I never thought of him to be the family type. ESPECIALLY with his kind of job.'_ Yeah I know you know. As for the stranger. Well You'll have to keep reading to find out. All of you who spared the time to write a review I THANK YOU ALL! Without your inputs I would have probably dropped the story if no one replied. THANK YOU I LOVE YOU ALL! NOW REVIEW SOME MORE TO MAKE ME HAPPY. IT CAN BE FLAMES, COMMENTS, QUESTIONS, except for randomness. Though if your going to flame please explain you reasons and maybe give some pointers as to how I can fix it. 

People WHO ACKNOWLEDGED MY WRITING:

Flying Fox of Snowy Mountain - Your reviews help and I thank you for that. Also I read some of your story. I really like it. I haven't gotten a chance to write a review, but I'll get to it.

ScholarCOTA - Thanks for the input. I'll use this knowledge to the best of my ability and keep the story to PERFECTION! Or atleast close to it...

Krymsom - Thanks for the friendly comments. I love 'em feel free to send as many as you want!

dbzgtfan2004 - Yes! I like it to and yes! NaruSaku forever!

Gnosismaster - Dude I love Bloody Sun, and Demons and Gods so a positive comment coming from you is cool! Although I'm not completely into the KyuuXgirl thing.

mangalover248 - Well as long as it's not BAD! Thanks for the comment.


	5. Arc 1: Chapter 4: Cold Blood

**_The Review Box_**

**_ScholarCOTA:_** Well now, I haven't exactly shown the extent of Sakura's fangirl-ism. It was just that one paragraph when she says 'I like Sasuke-kun.' Though you are right and maybe even that was to much. I will try to monitor the fangirl-ness and keep an eye on it to keep it from going out of control. Let's just say Sakura broke her ties from Ino earlier than expected. As for the 'lol' at the one homophone... Well I just can't help but type a little 'lol' whenever I find something funny. Thanks for the review.

**_Flying Fox of Snowy Mountain:_** In the story now gow will also be wearing a jock strap from now on. (lol) Anyways, No I haven't forgotten about the eyes, but I am currently thinking of a way to incoperate it into the story. Also Sakura will not be going crazy all over Naruto from that, though I am sure you know that. I don't remember what I put, but I did change something in that small bully Vs. Naruto thing. I think I put like he took on the biggest kid there or something, but for now it doesn't matter. Also as for the stranger I have a feeling you know. Although I could be wrong, but hey atleast you'll find out soon enough depending on how I write this chapter. Thanks for the review and keep up the good work on your story.

**_Gnosismaster & Katana King: _**Hmm... The mysterious man will be covered

**_Shouri no Hana:_** Lol, hmm well I didn't expect the person I borrowed the name from to read my story. Well thanks for letting me use it. Also love your stories. Anyways for future preference don't voice your guesses! XD

**_The Author's Lovely Notes_**

When I signed in today (This was the day I started working on this chapter.) I gained over a 1000, 12 alerts, a few fic favorites, and I am on the list of favorites for a few. So guys I just wanted to say thanks to you all. Huge time skip in this chapter. I will do some covering of what has happened in the past with flashbacks. Though I partly sure this chapter will focus on the main topic other than what has happened in the past. As for the stranger well Naruto doesn't see him for a long time. I don't mean chapterwise. I mean like timewise. I think the time skip in this chap will be a two years.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Arc 1: Chapter 4: Cold Blood**_

Sasuke ran through the streets of Konoha. He was heading towards home. His mind was in a state of total disarray. Who could be doing this? What the hell is going on? Is everyone going to be alright?

**_Flashback_**

It was a normal day of school. Sasuke had gotten up. He took a shower and headed to the kitchen for a breakfast with his family. He found his parents with Itachi. "Ohayo Kaa-san, Tou-san, Itachi-nee-san." He got a grunt from his brother and a smile from both of his parents. Sasuke wondered what was wrong with his brother. He was usually in a sunny disposition in the mornings. It must have been the parents bothering the almight prodigy of the Uchihas. Even then he was still nice to his smaller brother. Sasuke could only guess what was going on in Itachi's mind. He decided to think nothing of it. He sat down and ate a quiet breakfast. He noticed the time, got ready for the academy, and headed out. He was walking along the dirt path to the academy. Thinking about how he would one day surpass Itachi. He was interupted from his train of thought when he was hit with a playful jab on the arm.

"Hey Sasuke-Teme! Long time no see!"

"Hey dobe how have you been?"

Naruto put his arms behind his head " Fine I guess you?"

"I'm alright. I just hope that when we become gennin I will be able to become stronger than Itachi."

"Ha! I'll be a genin when I'm 11! I am 9 so that means I need," Naruto takes a long time to figure out because he sucks at math. " I need two more years! I'll be a year ahead teme."

"Tch. Dobe we all know you won't pass. You can't even do a bunshin. Well a proper one to say the least."

"Teme, you son of a bi.." Naruto was interupted by Sasuke.

"We're here." Naruto looked over to the building. They walked into the building, to the classroom. When they entered the room was empty except for Shino. He was just sitting there gazing at nothing. They walked to their seats and sat. After a few minutes other students began filing into the room. Soon the whole classroom was full. Iruka walked into the classroom with a small smile on his face. He then explained what they would be doing for the day.

* * *

To say Sasuke was bored was an understatement. Though no one would really notice because of the stoic face he usually kept on. 'How is this going to help me get stronger' He thought as they read about the 1st and 2nd Hokages. He never really understood why history was important. One might say it's so that we can learn from the past, but who really believes that? Well it didn't matter if it got him to gennin he would just have to deal with it. Iruka continued reading from the book based on the previous Hokages, until there was a small knock on the door. 

"Continue reading without me." He said as he went to get the door. When he opened it Sasuke couldn't really notice the person on the other side, but as they were talking Sasuke noticed Iruka's eyes widened in shock. They then went to a concerned and worried look. This perked Sasuke's interest slightly. I mean what could make a Chunnin worry? That has to be pretty serious or atleast dangerous for academy students. Iruka continued talking, until he nodded and returned to his desk. "Kids this is an emergency. A district of village is being attacked. I need you all to remain calm and make a single file line." The children did as they were told. " Okay we are going to the basement of the academy. Let's move." Once again they did as they were told.

Sasuke's curiosity got the better of him. "Iruka-sensei who are we being attacked by?"

"I got details that say that there was one man spotted nearby where the bodies are found. We don't know his intentions, which country he is aligned with, or if he has any others with him."

"What district is being attacked?"

"The district that is being attacked is..." Iruka looked at the boy with a quick glance. There was an extremely worried look in Iruka's eyes, but Sasuke didn't notice. Iruka sighed. 'He will find out. I guess I should just tell him.' Iruka opened his mouth and spoke. "The Uchiha District." All Sasuke wanted to do after that was get to his home. He slowly fell to the back of the line and turned at a different hall when they passed one. He ran out the school building and onto the streets.

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

Naruto trudged along to the academy basement. He didn't currently know where to think. The village was under attack and it could be the end for Konoha for all he knows. 'NO! I must not think like that. I will get my dreams to come true. I must become Hokage, and I must find a way to get Sakura to atleast consider going on one date with me. Not when I've realized that I... I love her' Yes that's right. Naruto Uzumaki loves Sakura Haruno. He realized it when he had a talk with her a few months ago. 

**_Flashback_**

Naruto was on his way to the academy when he just happened to see Sakura taking the same path. He caught up with her. Sakura was in a particularly good mood so she didn't mind that much when Naruto started walking next to her.

"Hi Sakura-chan!"

"Hello Naruto." She said dryly.

They held a conversation for a while until they reached the topic of Naruto's fights with Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun could totally beat you at..." She was interupted by Naruto.

"Sakura-chan why do you like Sasuke?" She was a little suprised by the question. Though she would not falter to answer it. That would only show her weakness.

"I like him because he is strong, smart, handsome..." She was once again interupted by Naruto.

"What would you do to gain his love?" She was also a little suprised by this question.

"Anything" Naruto turned to see her looking at him straight in the eye. He recognized that look. The look with such fierce determination. The look that said 'ACKNOWLEDGE ME!'. This look he knew all to well, considering your life's goal is to become Hokage to be acknowledged. He realized something then. He realized that Sakura didn't always let out who she actually was. They were both the same. They both seeked acknowledgement from the ones they loved. He had just realized who the love of his life was. I mean he only loved here even more right after that. He had already loved her for her beauty, smarts, and skills. She was second best in class.

"You know Sakura, you and me are the same kinda."

"In what way?" She tilted her head. Naruto thought it looked cute.

"We both want something we can't have."

"What do you want?"

Naruto had to resist the urge to just yell out "YOU!". Of course that might sound a bit possessive and psychotic. So he replied with "I want to become Hokage. Though everyone seems to doubt that will happens."

"Of course it won't. They will pick Sasuke-kun." She sighed dreamily.

Naruto face seemed downcast after that comment. Though she never payed any attention. He just sighed and enjoyed the company for the walk to the academy.

**_End Flashback_**

"Naruto-kun..." He turned to his left see Sakura walking next to him. He remembered when she had started adding "kun" to his name.

**_Flashback_**

It was a normal school day. The class was outside practicing on the shruiken throwing skills. They would line up into three rows since there was only three targets. The three that were up would throw their shuriken then go pick them off the board. The current three that were lined up were Sakura, Naruto, and some other kid. Naruto and Sakura had finished throwing their shuriken and were up at the targets. The other kid was throwing his last shuriken when the kid next in line to throw bumped into him a bit. Forcing him to throw off aim. Which just so happened to head straight for Sakura's neck. "Look out!" someone called. Sakura to wasn't fast enough to dodge so she closed her eyes and waited for the projectile to hit her. She heard a soft grunt. When she opened her eyes she saw Naruto standing there with a shuriken inbedded in his right shoulder. Iruka ran up to the pair.

"Naruto this is gonna hurt ok?" Naruto nodded. " I'm gonna pull it out on three. Okay... One. THREE!" He pulled it out. Naruto started cussing at the pain and for the fact that Iruka had skipped two. Iruka quickly inspected the wound. "Hmm... It's nothing too bad. You should get a bandage for it to stop the bleeding. Sakura take him to the nurse's office. They walked into the academy and through the halls to the nurse's office.

"Why did you do it?"

"Whatcha' talking about?"

"Why did you take the shuriken for me?"

"Hmm... Your right maybe I should have let you die." He joked. Sakura gave him a small bop on the arm that didn't have the wound. She then looked at his face very closely. Something she had never really done. She noticed his deep blue eyes. For some odd reason they seemed familiar.

_"I think you have a very cute forhead."_

Her eyes widened. The boy at the park. He looked exactly like Naruto. Except for the hair color and the whiskers-like lines on his face. "You... You were the one at the park..."

"Huh?"

"You were the one at the park when I was getting picked on... Thank you for today and that day..." She gave him a small friendly hug.

His eyes widened "Sa-Sakura-chan" He returned the small hug hesitantly.

"Go get patched up Naruto-kun." She then walked off. Naruto realized that he was in front of the nurse's office.

**_End Flashback_**

"Naruto-kun!" She yelled a little louder.

"Huh? What happened?"

"You spaced out baka."

"Oh sorry..."

"It's ok, but have you seen Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto eyes widened. He had overheard the conversation between Sasuke and Iruka. Now he didn't know what to think. _'Did Sasuke head to the Uchiha District? No way he isn't that dumb. Dammit! He is that arrogant though.'_ Naruto told Sakura he would be back and darted off. He could hear Iruka's voice off into the distance behind him.

* * *

**_(1)_**Sasuke was walking through the streets. He would be running right now, but he didn't want to step on the dead bodies. Ever since he came close to the Uchiha district bodies started appearing. The farther he got in the more bodies there were. He was so close to the head clanhouse. _'Just a little further. Screw it. I'm sorry.'_ He started running doing his best to avoid the bodies. He noticed that most were either killed by a blade, or burned to death. Sasuke could see the clanhouse coming up. He only ran faster. He ran to the front door only to see the most unexpected image of his life. There was Itachi with a blade covered in blood. Sasuke's father on the floor headless, and his mother cowering in a corner. Itachi turned when the door opened to see his brother. He smirked. 

"Run Sasuke!" Was all she could say before Itachi shoved the blade above her right breast. Of course any ninja would know the blade was being sent to the heart. She whimpered when the blade entered. Her breathing slowed and her eyes glazed over. She mouthed something like 'run' and the then head of his mother went limp. Itachi pulled out a cloth to wipe his blade. He turned to Sasuke. Sasuke was too shocked to understand what was going on. His brother just killed his father and mother. Sasuke turned to look at Itachi. His blood started boiling. He was furious. Sasuke ran at Itachi trying everything he could to land a hit. Itachi looked bored to say the least. Itachi blocked and grabbed the fist that was sent to him. He threw Sasuke to the floor.

"Foolish brother, if you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me, and survive in an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to life." After he spoke those words he hit Sasuke's pressure point and walked out the door. He ran to the gates. No one was there at the moment for the search for the killer was still ongoing. Itachi ran as fast and as far as he could. He hopped up to the trees and deactivated his newly obtained Mangekyou Sharingan. After a few hours of running Itachi's body couldn't take it anymore. He dropped to the ground, and passed out.

* * *

Sasuke woke up. His vision was blurry, his head hurt, and all he could see was white. For a second he thought he was dead, but his eyes cleared a little and told him he was looking at a ceiling. _'A white ceili... How did I get here?'_ He sat up and looked around the hospital room. The door opened and the Hokage was there with a solemn face. Sasuke knew something was wrong. He couldn't remember anything before he got here. He wanted to know now. 

"How did I get here Hokage-sama?"

"Sasuke, you were found by Naruto. He picked you up and brought you here."

"Where did he find me?"

"At the head clanhouse."

"How bad am I injured?"

The hokage sighed. "You're not injured. You were just knocked out by Itachi. Yo.." The hokage was interupted by Sasuke.

"ITACHI!" It all came back to him now. "My parents are dead because of that bastard!"

"Sasuke they weren't the only people to get killed." Sasuke knew that all to well. He had seen the bodies on the way there. Yet something about them were off. He didn't see a on common villager dead. He only saw...

"Itachi killed the entire Uchiha clan except for you." Sasuke's eyes widened.

_'I am the only one left. My parents. My relatives. My clan. All dead. I'm all alone...'_ You could hear Sasuke's cries and screams from outside the room. The Hokage did his best to try and calm Sasuke down. After Sasuke couldn't yell or scream the Hokage left. He just sat there. Waiting for his chance to kill Itachi. _'I will avenge you father, mother.'_

This day was the day when Sasuke's blood ran cold.

* * *

**_More Lovely Author's Notes_**

**_(1)_** Okay before I start getting complaints. I just want to clear up that fact that I know that is not how the Uchiha Massacre went. I don't remember exactly how it went, but if I came close good for me. Also the Hokage-Sasuke talk didn't happen, but of course most of you know that.

Anyways I finally implemented the Blue Eyes factor. Now that thats out of the way I can focus on the stranger in the next chapter. I'm not really sure if I like the way this chapter came out but whatever. This was just by chance, but I had an episode of Naruto running while typing this. It was when Haku died, and Zabuza realizes he really loved the kid. Then they played Sadness and Sorrow song while Zabuza was talking about the good times with Haku. It was quite depressing. I guess that's it for now. You should expect my next piece sunday or monday. Gotta go see Resident Evil 3 now!


	6. Arc 1: Chapter 5: Friend Till The End

_**The Review Box**_

**_ScholarCOTA:_** Thanks for telling me that. I have always been a little paranoid about my writings. So if comment says it's good from reader's standpoint, that takes a lot off my shoulders.

**_Flying Fox of Snowy Mountain:_** Well I try. Though it's nice to know I landed close to how the massacre happened. As for Itachi I have no idea if he will be a good or bad guy, but I'll think of something when we come to that bridge. As for now I am close to finishing this arc up, or atleast I think so. I'll be moving up to the Wave arc. Anyways I can't wait for your next chapter in your story. I don't think mine is as good as yours, but hey I'll do my best. YOSH I NOW DECLARE YOU AS A WRITER WORTHY OF BEING MY RIVAL! P.S. Yes you will find out who the stranger is in this chapter.

**_Shouri no Hana:_** Yes, it's good when thoughts are kept where they are thought. As for that last chapter I can't help, but feel a little uneasy about it, but hey whatever. As for that episode... I cried too! It was so depressing! I fell onto my knees and cried 'Haku!!!!'. Warning: That scene may have been overly dramatized. Anyways thanks for the review.

**_Lovely Author's Notes_**

Well I feel a lot better about this chapter. I think it was better than chapter 4 anyways. I will be finishing up this arc soon and moving on. Either in the next one or two chapters. I know there hasn't been much contact between the other characters and there probably won't be up until the Chunnin Exams. The seeds of NaruSaku-ness have been planted. Now I just need to give them water and love and watch it grow. Also I might send another team with Team 7 for the wave arc. I think it will help in the character development. Though I don't know which one to choose. Though I am leaning towards not sending anyone with them at all. I am done with the notes for now. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

_**Love, Hate, and a Pink Kitsune**_

**_Arc 1: Chapter 5: Friend Till The End_**

**__**

It was a saturday. The birds chirped a soft and soothing melody that seemed to brighten the day. The streets were bustling with citizens going on about their business. The sound of feet shuffling and the small talk of the villagers were enough to wake up Naruto. The light that emenated from the sun penetrated the windows throughout the house and left a golden haze throughout the small building.

Naruto creaked his eyes open. His eyes squinted from the rays that landed gently on his. He slowly sat up on his hard, junky piece of shit bed. He removed the sleep that was collecting in his eyes. He stretched, relaxing the stiff muscles, and yawned. When he closed his mouth he could clearly taste his morning breathe.

He got up slowly and walked to the bathroom. He stubbed his tow on the door frame, and cussed a little. As he walked into the restroom he noticed that the toilet seat was up. He pulled down the flimsy boxers that he had and relieved himself. He turned around to face the small shower that was behind him. He stepped in and slowly turned the knobs. The water ran smoothly against his skin. The hot water continued running all over Naruto's body and relaxed his muscles. He grabbed the bottle of shampoo and bar of soap. He cleaned himself of any dirt, grime, or sweat until he was satisfied with his hygiene. He grabbed a towel as he stepped out of the shower. His naked form walked up to the mirrow with towel in hand. He observed his hair, which was matted to his forhead. He brought the towel to his head slowly. The towel moved back and forth across his hair slowly. He wrapped the towel around his waist, and stared into his own eyes on the mirror. It was like he was searching for something. He sighed knowing he'd never find the answers he sought within himself. He looked at hands. His hands ran through his hair and then retreated to his mid-riff. He flexed them. The muscles buldged a little and then receded only to be used by their master later on in the day.

Walking out of the bathroom, he found himself in the kitchen. The fridge door opened with ease while the other hand grabbed the milk. He watched as the white liquid flowed into the cup before him. His eyes glazed over as he watched the milk in his cup swirl side to side. _'It has been a week since the Uchiha Massacre. Sasuke hasn't even talked to me or anyone else since. He just sits there, in class, like he is waiting for something. He doesn't even train with me anymore. The fangirls can not even follow him because he disappears right after school. Sakura is really broken up about this. I need to get that teme outside! It's not good to be sitting around brooding all day. You don't brood when your 9 years old! I'll get him outside but maybe after some ramen...'_ Naruto casually strolled out the door.

He intended to head out to his favorite ramen bar and then confront Sasuke. Naruto leisurely walked through the streets of Konoha. Once again getting the glares from most of the villagers. The ones who didn't were most likely distracted by something else. He ignored like always and smiled the brightest he could hoping he would piss of those who would pray for his death. Once the entrance to the ramen stand came into view he realized that there was someone else there. He walked in and immedietly stopped. "You!"

"Oh, hey kid long time no see." The stranger grinned.

"Right...Miso Ramen please." Naruto sat onto the stool next to him.

"So kiddo how has life been treating you?"

"Just great." Naruto said sarcasticly.

"Hmm that's great." He replied as if oblivious to the sarcasm. "You know I keep hearing about what happened to this Uchiha kid. Umm what was his name..."

"Uchiha Sasuke. He is in my class."

"Yeah! There we go. Yeah his brother went pyscho, and killed everyone. Well since you know him, you probably know about the incident anyway. Any other interesting characters in your class? Female to be specific." He said nudging Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto blushed. "Yes there is one girl."

"And who would that be? What does she look like?"

"Hmm... Well she has the lightest shade of forest green eyes I have ever seen and..."

The stranger's eyes widened. _'Could he be talking about... Nah probably not._'

"she has the face of an angel while her skin is a milky pale. She has a beautiful voice and cute laugh. The most noticable..."

_'Ohohoho maybe it is her...'_

"thing about her though is her pink hair. Her name is Haruno Sakura"

_'BINGO!'_ The stanger inwardly laughed. "So kid why don't you try to admit your feelings."

Naruto sighed "She doesn't like me like that, and she is also in love with someone else. Even if she might have feelings for me I don't want..."

"To risk what you have with her." The stranger nodded understandingly. "Tell me kid how far would you go for her."

"I would die for her! If she asked me to stab myself in the heart I would actually consider doing it. I know that sounds a little phsycotic, but none the less I would still do it."

"Sounds like your in some deep love."

Naruto chuckled at himself. "Funny right? I love someone that might not ever love me back."

"Well kid you gotta try. It is better to have tried and lost than to have not tried at all. You never know she might love you back some day."

"Pft I doubt that. She is so hung up on the one she loves that she won't even consider me. All she ever talks about is the boy she likes."

'Oh kid you have no idea. Man she goes overdrive when talking about Sasuke to us. I mean I literally want to throw her out the window! She is crazy. Not only that we hear about how kind-hearted his is, and then she tells us she won't give him the time of day. Man she is really dense.' The stranger thought then spoke. "Well kid I'm sure it will all work o..."

"HARUNO TAKESHI! What the hell are you doing here? I'm at home working over a hot stove preparing breakfast,lunch, dinner and your here slurping ramen." They turn around to see a very angry Iris. The stranger gulps in fear.

"Now, now honey,"

Naruto eyes widened. The stranger just responded to the name Haruno Taka...'OH HOLY CRAP IN A HAT I JUST TOLD SAKURA'S FATHER I LOVED HER!' (1)

"I was just getting a snack. Not only that, but I may never know when my last day is... especially with your meals." He mumbled that last part silently, but not silent enough.

"What did you say!? You asshole!" She smacked him upside the head. "Your coming home with me right now mister. Sorry Naruto-kun I am going to have to take your buddy here," She pointed towards the Haruno on the floor. "home. It was nice seeing you." She grabbed Takashi by the ear and started dragging him down the road.

"Naruto save me!" Was all Naruto could hear before they turned on another street. He then heard some plees of mercy before a loud crash, and then all went silent. Naruto sweat dropped.

"I can see where Sakura gets her temper from." He looked back to his bowl of ramen, shuddered, and started eating.

* * *

Naruto had left the ramen bar after eating a few more bowls. He was walking on the brick path that led to the Uchiha Clanhouse. Naruto had met up with Sakura on the way, and convinced her to come along. 

"Naruto-kun why are we going to Sasuke-kun's house?" Sakura asked.

"I told you teme only comes out for school. He needs to get out more." Naruto looked around and noticed that some of the roads, and buildings still had blood. "Why did Sasuke choose to stay here. There is blood everywhere and he is living in the very house that his parents were killed." Naruto shuddered as he continued walking down the streets, observing the blood stains that were everywhere.

Sakura just stayed silent. She didn't know why he stayed there either, and she didn't want to know.

They continued walking through the eerie streets of the Uchiha district when the clanhouse came into view. Naruto got a little excited about the idea of getting out of the bloody district so he charged up to the front of the house. Sakura followed him in a slow jogging motion. When Naruto reached the front door, he raised his hand hesitantly before knocking. Nothing... Naruto banged on the door a little louder this time. Nothing... By this time Naruto was getting very impatient. Sakura was getting a little nervous knowing that Sasuke could get very angry if he wanted to.

"Dammit Teme! Answer your damn door!" Naruto was practically punching the door by now.

"Naruto-kun maybe he isn't here. We should come back anothe..." Sakura was interupted by the door opening. She turned to see Sasuke looking at them with a blank stare.

Sasuke focused his look on Naruto. "Dobe." He then turned to Sakura. "Sakura. What do you guys want?"

"Well Teme, we were just wondering if you wanted to come along to get something to eat?"

Sasuke just looked at them with his imapassive face before answering. "No"

"But Sasuke-kun we..."

"No"

"C'mon Teme.."

"No"

"Teme don't make me beg. All you have been..."

"Naruto how many times do I have to tell you? No."

"As many times as I ask Sasuke."

'Oh no this is getting serious. They stopped using the nicknames. I have to do something!' Thought Sakura. Sakura had noticed that when they took their rivalry to heart and began acting serious they stopped using the nicknames "Look Naruto-kun maybe we'll just come back another time."

"No we aren't leaving without Sasuke." He said without even turning his gaze away from Sasuke. "Look we just -Ugh!" Sasuke had planted his fist firmly into Naruto's stomache. Naruto gritted his teeth in pain. Sakura walked over to Naruto who was clutching his stomache.

"Sasuke-kun! Why did you do that?"

"I did it because if I have to kick his ass to make him go away I will. You hear that Naruto?" He shift his gaze away from the pair and was about to walk into his house when a fist was on his face. Sasuke stumbled backwards a little before looking at his attacker. After that all hell broke loose. Sasuke tackled Naruto to the ground. Sasuke's left hand grabbed Naruto's hair while the right began to pummel Naruto's face.

'I can't stop them! I have to get help!' Was all Sakura thought before she ran off to get some help.

(2)Naruto lifted his leg to where he could kick Sasuke off him. Naruto got up and watched Sasuke hold his stomache from the kick. Naruto walked up to him, lifted his leg, and brought it down on Sasuke's stomache. Sasuke caught the foot and twisted it as hard as he could. This caused Naruto to flip onto the floor. Both boys got up and stared at each other.

"Is that all you got Naruto?"

"Of course not Sasuke, and I'm not leaving until you come with us!"

They charged each other. Sasuke threw his fist at Naruto's face, but he caught it and punched Sasuke in the stomache. Sasuke coughed a little before he raised other hand and punched Naruto in the face. Sasuke reversed the motion of his arm and elbowed Naruto in the face again. He grunted and spit out some blood. They weren't fighting in the simple academy stance. They were just brawling. Sasuke was taking some of his pent up anger and putting it on someone else. Naruto was doing something of the same. Naruto stumbled back before sweeping and knocking Sasuke flat on his back. You could hear the air escape his body.Naruto used this time to recuperate. Sasuke steadied his breathing and rose to his feat. Both boys were panting. Each one had a slick sheet of sweat on their skin.

"Dammit Naruto, why do you care so much?"

He chuckled a little before groaning in pain. "Because Sasuke all you have been doing is brooding. Your parents wouldn't want you to be doing that all day just because they died. If I'm gonna have to knock some sense in you then so be it."

Naruto ran up to Sasuke. Sasuke swung, but Naruto ducked, dodged and gave him a strong uppercut. Sasuke stumbled back.

"Naruto I fucking hate you. You have no idea what it's like to lose your parents. You never even had any family!"

"It's true." Naruto's face became downcast after he said that. "That I may never find out what it's like to lose your parents, but I have had family before. In fact..."Naruto looked up with a grin. "Sasuke if you didn't know I always considered you like a brother, and I'm not about to lose one right now because I'll always... I'll ALWAYS BE YOUR FRIEND TILL THE END! EVEN IF YOU HATE ME!"

Naruto charged again, but this time Sasuke told hold of his arm, planted a foot into Naruto's stomache. While still having his hands on Naruto's arms and leg in stomache, he rolled onto his back, lifting Naruto above him with Sasuke's leg between him and Naruto. Using the momentum from the roll, he threw Naruto up against the wall of Sasuke's house. Naruto was instantly knocked out the moment his head connected with the wooden wall of the house. Sasuke looked at Naruto's unconcious form while still lying on the ground. He then turned his face to see Sakura and Iruka running their way. 'Well Naruto I can't be your brother anymore...' He thought before blacking out.

* * *

It wasn't that they needed to go to the hospital. Heavens no, but would you want to wake up all beaten, bruised, and bloody? Iruka just thought that he would save them the pain of having to wait for the bruises and cuts to heal. Of course no one at the hospital would take Naruto. Sasuke was taken immedietly as if his life depended on it. He was healed and given a room. Sakura thought this was a little weird. _'Why wouldn't they take Naruto?'_ She would think. She asked Iruka, but all he did was sigh. Naruto though of course was up after a few minutes when she asked. Iruka asked if he needed help getting home, but he said he would be fine since he was use to this kind of pain. Sakura thought what he meant by that. _'Does he get into fights often?'_ Of course this question wasn't answered because when she was about to ask he was already on his way home. So she visited Sasuke's room. He just lay there peacefully. She sighed after a few minutes deciding it was time to go home. She walked through the streets thinking about Sasuke's well being and his new attitude. It was like he had a log instead of a stick that was lodged up his ass now. He was being a total prick to the fangirls now by always telling them to 'fuck off' and 'Just leave me alone!' He seemed to be gaining a more violent attitude while effectively keeping his distance from everyone. Sakura reached her front door. Put the key in and unlocked it. She took off her ninja sandals, and headed up the stairs. She opened the door to her room, closed it and plopped down on her bed. She averted her gaze to a poster on the wall that said 'Live a Life of Love'. She chuckled. _'That is the exact opposite of what I have been doing. Sasuke probably hates me...'_ She then slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The weekend was over and it was time for the academy. It had been two days since the fight and now everybody was in class. There was a silent tension for everyone had heard about the fight. Of course no one got in trouble because the called it a 'simple spar among friends'. Everyone knew that was a load of bullshit. Iruka noticed everyone seemed especially quiet today. The day dragged on and nothing had been said between the two boys of attention. You could often hear the word 'troublesome' every hour or so. Everyone started sweating waiting in anxiousness for something to happen. The thing that frightened everybody the most was that Naruto was quiet... A little to quiet for class students taste. The day continued and the bell was about to ring, but nothing had happened... yet. Some kids started making bets as to whether there was going to another throwdown or not. The bell rang throught the school. Some stiffened as the first to get up and make there way through the door were Naruto and Sasuke.

They walked down the hallways with a few feet between them. The whole class was right behind them pretending to be distracted by various objects or people. Naruto and Sauke didn't look at each other or anything. They just walked to the front door of the school. When they reached it they walked out. Both stopped. They gave each other a quick glance and then turned and walked in opposite directions. Sakura sighed. Not only was her favorite boy brooding, but her second favorite wasn't even talking. She couldn't take it. She ran to where Naruto was and grabbed him by the arm, and started dragging him in the direction the Uchiha went.

"Sakura-chaaaan. What are you doing?"

"You are going to apologize to Sasuke-kun."

"What!? He is the one who started it."

"That is why he is going to apologize you."

"Pft, what makes you think Teme will apologize to me?"

"We'll make him. Something will come to mind when we do."

They caught up with the Uchiha and called out to him. He stopped.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked irritatedly.

"Naruto-kun wants to say something to you Sasuke-kun." She said sweetly.

Naruto sighed. He really didn't want to do this knowing that Sasuke would most likely not apologize back.

"Teme I just wanted to say I'm sorry I almost whooped your ass." Sakura bonked him on the head. "Okay, okay, stop Sakura-chan. Sasuke I wanted to say I'm sorry." Sasuke eyed him suspiciously before nodding and turning around to continue his way home. Of course Sakura, still wanting him to apologize also, ran up to him and whispered something into his ear. He then looked at her as if she was stupid. He turned his gaze to Naruto then Sakura. She then whispered something into his ear again. He then scowled. He immedietly turned his gaze to Naruto then looked away as he said something incomprehensible.

"What was that Teme? I didn't understand that." Naruto asked grinning.

Sasuke sighed. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry Dobe."

Naruto's grin only grew. He walked up to Sasuke and spoke. "Well apology accepted Teme. Friends?" Naruto stuck his hand out.

Sasuke sighed again. He then shook the hand while smirking and spoke. "Till the end."

* * *

**_More Lovely Author's Notes_**

(1): Hmm... That was the first thing that came to mind when I would think about the situation I put Naruto in so... yeah let's just keep going...

(2): Fighting scenes aren't my type of thing. So if you didn't like it too bad. I tried and that's how it turned out. I don't see you writing godly fight scenes. Note: To all writers of Godly fight scenes... No offense.

Well that's that... till next chapter see ya.

XDSX


	7. Arc 2: Prologue: Wave Arc

_**The Review Box**_

**_Krymsom:_** I know I have been going slow, but that is how all processes are. I'm not completely sure, but there will definitely be some small fluff within the next 2-3 chapters. Just bear with me Krymsom.

**_jghetrick: _**Lol, If anything this wasn't suppose to make someone cry. Unless your doing it out of my story's... uhh goodness? Or maybe you were referring to Naruto getting his ass kicked in chapter one. Anyways thanks for the review.

**_Starlight - Wild Koneko:_** Yes. Yes she is, and it will probably get worse as the story moves forward.. lol. Yes very Devious indeed.

**_ScholarCOTA:_** I know! I'm so awsome for bringing that up, but seriously I wanted to mention that because in this story Sakura will be living a life of love. I love that ending since it symbolizes so much between Sakura and Naruto. Anyways as for that last chapter. I know about the overly used pronouns. I just thought I would keep using them until someone voiced it. I have been trying to take down the number. Though it didn't show in that chapter. I'll try my best. As for your upcoming story. Well if it's around I'll be sure to give it a review. Though mine probably won't be as lengthy as yours. I'm okay at writing, but your most likely better, after all I'm only a 15. Like I said before this story was just a 'spur of the moment' kind of thing. P.S. When you said 'I've found it!' Did you already know about the poster, or had you seen it somewhere and thought of searching for it? You really confused me there.

**_IronicEnding:_** While I have been said to be different I don't bring to much to the table. I have seen one or two fics where the father is alive and nice. Though your right there aren't too many. Now I haven't said that he likes the fact that Naruto likes his daughter. Remember he got dragged off before he could continue their conversation any further.

**_CrazyKidDeath:_** Lol... I hear yah. Doesn't get better than reading about somebody getting pummeled in the face. Hmm... maybe next time I can add some brass knuckles. Lol, no I'm just kidding. Thanks for the review.

**_Lovely Author's Notes_**

This chapter is another time skip. Naruto was last 9 years old. He is now 12. I know, I know 3 year time skip. It's huge. I don't have time to waste on a 3 year storyline. I was actually gonna put a couple more chapters before Arc 2, but I just decided to downsize them a little, and turn them into flashbacks. I'm lazy and I'm the one in charge so go to hell. Anyways, as ScholarCOTA said in his review if you haven't seen the ending for episode 170. I suggest you watch it. It's a good song, and represents some fluff between Naruto and Sakura. Naruto gives her a leaf. Throughout the ending video she can't keep her eyes off it. She closes her eyes and then opens them to find the leaf as a bunch of tiny white lights that forms a person. coughNarutocough He holds out his hand and Sakura takes it. She wakes up and in the back off her room there is a poster on the wall that says 'Live a Life of Love'. The song is by Chaba and the name is Parade. I think it's the best ending yet except for maybe the newest one of the highschool manga fanfic. Anyways sorry for rambling on. To the next chap!

* * *

_**Arc 2: Prologue**_

It was an early morning, and Naruto was walking through the park. He looked up to the October sky. The wind swayed his hair from side to side. He was completely and utterly depressed. If you looked off into the distance you could see the festival for the Kyuubi's defeat. 'I can't believe I failed. DAMMIT! God what if I fail again. The next test is tomorrow. I've tried dammit, I've tried so hard, only to be stopped by the most common and easiest technique in the ninja life.' By this time tears were threatening to escape from Naruto's eyes as he could only think about the last time he took the test.

**_Flashback_**

It was an early morning and Naruto had just gotten to the academy. The test was going to take place today, and as to what the test required the student to do was unknown to Naruto. To say he was nervous was an understatement. His body was shivering uncontrallabely as he sat in his desk. There was only one thought running through his mind. 'If I fail I end up starying a year behind. I can't let that happen! I NEED to become Hokage. This isn't a dream, it's a life goal.' Naruto continued persistantly to assure himself that nothing bad was going to happen. He would perform a jutsu, take a written test, or something of that sort. It certainly didn't sound that bad. Slowly over time students filed into the classroom, and some students looked a little more nervous than Naruto.

Iruka walked into the classroom, and cleared his throat to get the class's attention. Effectively working due to the big day. He approached his desk and spoke."Okay students today is the gennin exams. The test will require you to perform 3 bunshins."

While most students were happy that this was an easy test, two students in the crowd groaned. One was Shikamaru for he had to do some kind of physical work. The other happened to be none other than Naruto uzumaki. His skills lacked the ability to make a bunshin therefore he was ultimately screwed. Of course most of us know that it wasn't that he didn't have enough skill, it was the massive amount of chakra that his body contained. The day went on as the teacher went down the list of students. Naruto was last to perform his bunshin. The said boy slowly walked to the front of the class.

When he reached the front of the class his hands found themselves in the respective symbols for a bunshin. Now all he had to do was say the words, and with that he gave the silent whisper of, "bunshin no justu". The looks on the student's faces told him so much. Some were snickering, others looking at him as if he were stupid. What came next broke his heart.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Iruka sighed. Iruka knew that Naruto worked hard, but also knew he couldn't perform a bunshin, but never knew why. That is why... "you fail." Naruto's face was suddenly downcast. The boy went back to his seat and sulked the rest of the class, which wasn't that long. The bell echoed through the school, and the children got up running to tell their parents of what they become. Something that Naruto so desperatly wanted to be, a ninja.

The blond haired boy sighed as he stepped outside. The children that had become ninja were running around with their headbands wrapped around their heads, or tied to some other limb. There was a swing tied to a tree, swaying in the wind Naruto noticed, and headed for it. Naruto sat there on the swing and sighed in envy of those who passed. Every now and then you could hear the whispers of something along the lines of 'Damn demon doesn't deserve to pass, good thing he didn't'.

Blue eyes found themselves looking upwards to the equally blue sky. A small petite hand found it's way on the blond's shoulder. Naruto winced as he thought he was in for a beating, but then sighed in relief to find Sakura standing there. She had a small smile on her face with a small pinch of pity. He knew this look because he had gotten it from the old man, Teuchi, and Ayame thousands of times. His face drew the biggest smile he could muster at the moment, which was a sad small smile.

"Hey Naruto-kun, how are you holding up?" Sakura asked in the most caring voice she had ever used to him.

"Hey Sakura-chan, I'm fine."

"I know that's a lie Naruto-kun." A pair of blue eyes widened. "You tried your hardest though, and that is what counts. All this means is that you have to try harder, ne?" She tilted her head, pink hair swayed to the side, and emerald green eyes were staring into his sky blue eyes. Before Naruto could reply Sakura spoke again. "I know you can do it Naruto. Plus if you pass next year you might be able to get a team with Sasuke-kun, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, or heck maybe even Ino-pig. You'll do great next year Naruto, and I know it." Naruto stood there confused and stunned at what Sakura had told him. Sakura then turned around on the heel of her foot, but then stopped, turned back around, gave Naruto a quick peck on the cheek, and continued walking off.

Naruto stood there dazed and confused at the events that had just been unraveled. Then it hit him. The Haruno Sakura had just kissed him on the cheek. His first getting kissed by anyone was by the girl he loved so much. The hand of the blond boy found itself on the cheek that Sakura had just kissed. Then he giggled a little for his whiskers were extremely sensitive. Thank Kami no one knew about that.

Though what he didn't understand was why Sakura would do that. _'I mean sure it meant a sign of affection, but how strong is that afffection? Was she doing it out of pity? I didn't want anyone's sympathy. Maybe she was doing it out of love. No she doesn't like me like that. She loves Sasuke-teme.'_ The kiss that was simply meant to cheer him up (Though he didn't know that.) only confused him more, and left him in greater distress than before.

**_End Flashback_**

Naruto continuosly pondered about Sakura. He loved her so much, and yet it was like she was blind to all the affection he literally threw at her. Yet that kiss also got him into a very akward situation a few days after.

**_Flashback_**

It was like any other day in the youthful city of Konoha. People and children alike working hard, or just enjoying the nice day. Uzumaki Naruto was one of those people just enjoying the nice day. He waked through the city with his jacket tied around his waist. It was clearly a scorching day in Konoha. So the Kyuubi container decided to make a quick stop to cool off. As he walked through the streets his eyes scanned the nearby buildings for a place to get out of the hot weather. He immedietly noticed a man beckoning to him from the inside of a small dango shop. The blond boy walked up to the man suprised to see who it was.

"Takeshi-san"

"Ah, Naruto you remembered me. I had a feeling you would of forgotten my name."

"I have a reason not to." _'Your Sakura's FATHER!'_

"And what would that reason b..." He was cut off as a waiter put his dango in front of him.

"There you are sir." The waiter chirped fakely.

"Thank you" The white haired man replied. "So Naruto I heard that you didn't pass the gennin exams."

Naruto sighed. It was still a touchy subject and it made him feel like a failure. "Yeah I did."

"Those were some pretty slick moves you pulled that day."

Naruto looked at him questioningly. "What are you talking about?"

"I saw that kiss." Naruto's eyes widened.

"B-b-but tha-that was Sakura-chan. I didn't do anything! I just sat on a swing, she came up to me, we spoke for a sec, then she kissed my cheek!"

Takeshi eyed the small boy suspiciously before turning to his dango and eating some. "Hmmm... I have no problem that you like my daughter. I have no problem that you might be my daughter's boyfriend. ALTHOUGH, If I see her cry because of you I'll have to snap your neck with my bare hands." He said in a serious tone. Inside though he was having problems holding back his laughter at the blond boy's expression. It was on of horror. "Though I'm sure I won't have to worry about that since she all hung up on the Uchiha. The only way that she might change her sights is if he left the village, and became a ruthless killer only seeking for power. Though I doubt that will happen so tough luck." _'Kid if only you knew the way that she looked at you. The look of wonder. Wondering what it would be like to have a person who is completely opposite from the Uchiha love her. Though she may not realize she likes you. Even if it's the smallest kind of love there is.'_

Naruto shook his head as he believed that what Takeshi said was too true. He hung his head out of sorrow. Naruto figured he had better get going so he got up and headed towards the way out. Though Takeshi had to say one more thing.

"Oh and kid if you and sakura ever... ",'what do kids call it these days',"... hook up I thought I would just let you know that I know all the members of the torture unit." Takeshi said with a sadistic smile on his face. Naruto looked at him wide-eyed. He then ran as fast as he could to anywhere but there. Naruto then realized that Takeshi was just trying to mess with him.

**_End Flashback_**

Thundering clouds rolled in. The rain poured hard. It was nice to be out in the rain, but Naruto knew better so he got up and headed for home. The door was kicked open and he walked up to the calender on the wall. The calender itself was old and crummy, but that wasn't the point. The point was that there was a big circle around the day that meant tomorrow. He sighed and lied down to take a nap.

* * *

**_More Lovely Author's Notes_**

Hmm... this one was short, but the next I'll make it lengthy. I know some of you may feel like ripping me from shred to shred for being so late, but I'm sorry life isn't fair. I have to wake up at 7 to go to school. I stay till 6 which is basically half a day of school. I have to sleep 8 hours. So I am left with only 5 hours of free time. To which some go to dinner time and homework. Which leaves me like 3 or 2 hours of time to myself. While Halo 3 has come out and it is the shiznit. which leaves me like an hour to work on the story. I'll try to release 2 chapters on the weekends and one during the week because these chapters are time wasting. Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter. Once again I'm sorry for the inconvenience. P.S. yay Naruto Shipuuden 29-30 came out today! I watch the anime. I don't read the manga! XD Although I do like mangas I just like the anime of Naruto for some reason. Anyways thanks and goodbye


	8. Arc 2: Chapter 1: Mizuki the Traitor

_**The Review Box**_

**_Shouri no Hana:_** They never really explained it in the Anime/Manga either. In the Anime it says that he has failed three times already. Though he seems like he knows most of the group by now. Anyways Naruto in the story was a year ahead of everybody let's just say that somehow the rookie nine still had a class with him since he was a year ahead. I'm sure I could come up with something I just don't feel like. So since Naruto was ahead a year and he has failed he is in the year of the rookie nine now. Lol I know somewhat confusing but sorry just don't pay to much attention to it. P.S. Does your name mean anything because for some odd reason I feel like it's familiar. Though maybe it's just from reading your stories.

**_Krymsom:_** That was a flashback of Naruto failing the year before. Now Naruto is going to take the test in this chapter and Mizuki will set him up. Sorry for any confusion.

**_ScholarCOTA:_** Bah hurry and catch up! Yah and as for that video I've seen it more than 15 times atleast lol. Also I noticed that when I went into your profile that your were a big InoSaku fan. It's an honor being the second NaruSaku story to be on your faves! As for me erm... I'd like to stick with NaruSaku. I'll still read your story, but I have a very strange attraction to NaruSaku. As for the het well I'm the kinda of guy who believes in the one true love kinda thing. Though I do read hets and harems just because most a freaking hilarious. Don't glorify me either. I'm still a 15 year old with a class of English Pre-Ap and that's it. Even then I would consider English to be the class I'm most lacking in. As for this chapter. I wasn't sure about the kiss to put it in or not, but what's done is done. I needed the intro for an arc and those flashbacks would have become full chapters to arc one if I wasn't so lazy. So it was either wait two more chaps or have an arc that contained two simplified chapters. Lol at first I thought that I would let the name symbolize the love that Naruto and Sakura would share in the later chapters(You know a Fox plus a Cherry Blossoms equals a Pink Kitsune or and Orange Cherry Blossom), but I have been for a while considering something which will not be divulged. P.S. No Sakura is not a fox. P.S.S. Do you know why no one ever indents? I mean I don't do it either, but I would have expected the well written stories to have them.

**_CrazyKidDeath:_** Lol glad you liked it. I was worried people would have thought it was dumb. As for the fluff well... meh No Comment.

**_Flying Fox of Snowy Mountain:_** Hey! Just because he said that doesn't mean anything! Snickers Lol okay maybe it did mean something. Actually there was fluff in the last chapter if you didn't read it. Though it wasn't anything major. It was a small peck on the cheek. Most of the major stuff will happen in Wave and Chunnin Exams. Lol I can imagine it now. Lol I just saw an image of Naruto pulling a log out of a certain someones ass. Yes he will actually. Sasuke will have an operation to get it removed, but it won't happen for a while since I still gotta do Wave arc and Chunnin.

**_Keisuke-Kainashi:_** I don't think it's awsome. Not yet anyways. Though thanks for the compliment I always feel a little self-concious about my writings.

**_Wind797:_** Lol, Takeshi is being one of those over-protective fathers. I think it might get worse in later chaps, but not right now since they are moving to Wave for the big mission.

**_Lovely Author's Notes_**

Wow. The Review Box is getting a little to big. If your gonna send a review say if I should keep it or not. Well here it is. The next installment of LHPK. The chap of Mizuki though I'm thinking for now there will only be minor changes. Maybe just maybe some huge ones. We will see how this chapter works out. I skipped the test because It would only be a repeat of last chapter.

_**Arc 2: Chapter 1: Mizuki the Traitor**_

It was like a repeat of the last time Naruto took the exams. It was like deja vu. He was just as nervous as the first time he took the test. Blue eyes stared at the ramen that was in front of them. Naruto would usually have eaten a few packs of instant ramen by now, but he couldn't find it in himself to eat. He just was hungry. Then again there was a first for everything. The blond boy sighed.

_'I'll eat when I get back home. The next time I come into this building is a time when I'll be a ninja.'_ Naruto was still worried that he wouldn't pass. He was close to getting a bunshin. That was the problem though. A bunshin. The test required that you make three. The blond boy couldn't make three bunshins much less an even perfect single bunshin. This was getting so frustrating. Naruto sighed, knowing that there would be only one outcome. He put on the clothes he wore everyday, and reached for the door.

* * *

_'Today is the day! Sasuke-kun will be teamed with me! I know it. Maybe if we are lucky we'll get Naruto-kun. I heard that it was the top two and the lowest scoring students of the class would be put in the same team.'_ Sakura jumped out of bed and started humming as she prepared for her day at the academy. 

She was fully capable of performing her bunshins and was the smartest in the class._ 'I can pass the test easy. And of course Sasuke-kun can too...'_ Her thoughts died down as they went from the charcoal haired boy to the blond one._'Naruto can't perform a bunshin. What if he fails again? No, can't think like that Sakura. Of course he can do it. What do I tell him if he doesn't? Sorry you failed, but you can keep trying till you get it?'_ That seemed horribly straight forward for a person like Sakura. She seemed glum as she slowly walked to the front door. She sighed as she opened it and walked out.

* * *

'This is it. I can finally pass and stop doing all this stupid taining. I can finally move on to learn more. I need more so I can kill my brother.' He looked down to the nearby floor where his parents corpses use to lie. He clenched his fists in anger. Sasuke averted his eyes from the spot with only one thought in his mind as he walked out the door._ 'Mother... Father... I will avenge and restore the Uchiha clan.'_

* * *

The class filled with the students of the academy. There was a massive amount of bickering as to who will pass and who will not. Iruka slowly walked into the class. He cleared his throat loudly and all eyes in the classroom were drawn to him. The man walked over to his desk and sat down. He picked up a list and spoke. "Today some of you will be taking the gennin exams. I will call your name and you will come down and perform a..."

* * *

It happened again. He really thought he could do it, but sometimes you are just wrong. There goes another year of academy down the freaking drain. _'Damnit. I don't think I will ever pass. Not if the test is gonna be that fucking bunshin.'_ Naruto was getting angry. Then an shadow overcast the blonde boy and Naruto thought it was going to be Sakura again to try and cheer him up. Though this shadow was too big for her. Naruto turned around to see Mizuki. Normally Naruto would have been frightened by any teacher except Iruka, but he really didn't know Mizuki all that well. Though he seemed like a nice guy. 

"Hey Naruto."

"Hey Mizuki-sensei." Naruto looked dully up to his teacher.

"Look Naruto Iruka wasn't trying to be mean, he is just trying to protect you. I tried to convince him to let you take the test again, but he his somewhat off a stern teacher." Naruto remembered the small chat. Mizuki saw that Naruto had performed two bunshins, but they came out looking like they were about to barf. Mizuki insisted on giving Naruto another chance, but Iruka had confirmed that Naruto had failed and that was final. "I convinced him..." Naruto looked up to his teacher wide-eyed. "to give you another chance, but it will be a different test."

"Really Mizuki-sensei? What do I have to do?"

"Oh it's really easy. Okay what you have to do..."

* * *

"Hokage-sama the demon has managed to steal the scroll of forbidden kinjutsu. What shall we do?" The ninja asked with a hint of anger in his voice. 

"Find the boy. When you capture him, bring the scroll and the boy to me immediately." The Hokage said sternly as he sat in his office chair while rubbing his temples."

A mass of "Hai!" could be heard before the ninja sped off to look for Naruto. The Hokage sighed. His job really wasn't worth the pay. He looked into his crystall ball as an attempt to pinpoint Naruto's location. The crystall ball seemed to be filled with smoke as it swirled on the inside. Then the image of smoke disappeared as an image of Naruto practicing some kind of technique came up. The Hokage sighed in relief. The boy was safe and the scroll seemed to be safe for the time being. Then he saw Iruka enter the scene and start talking to Naruto.

* * *

Naruto put has hands into the form of a 'T' sign and yelled "Kage Bunshin no Justu". Instantly a couple of clones popped out. The blonde boy fell on his behind from all the training he had done. Out of the corner of his eye. He turned to see Iruka. 

"Aww man Iruka-sensei! You found me! I only got to learn one of the jutsus on the list. So... do I get to pass?"

"Naruto where did you get the idea that you could pass by doing this?!"

"Mizuki-sensei told me after class that..." Naruto was cut off by a maniacal laugh that filled the area.

"Iruka I should have known you were the one to find him. I'm suprised that the ninja looking for Naruto haven't found him yet. Then again Konoha's nin aren't that good anyway." Iruka looked at Mizuki unbelievingly.

"You..." Iruka stopped for a second. "Naruto give me that scroll now."

"No Naruto, Iruka just wants to take the scroll. I'm here to help you. Iruka is just like one of the people who call you demon every day."

"Naruto that's not true."

Although Mizuki had set up Naruto was obvious the blonde boy didn't know who to trust at that moment. Naruto looked back and forth between the two for a few seconds. Mizuki was starting to get impatient so he decided to speak.

"Naruto do you want to know why this village hates you?" Mizuki's face held a sadistic grin.

"Mizuki NO! You can't tell him!"

Naruto eyes widened 'What can't they tell me? Does this man really know why I've suffered for so long?'

"Oh I can and will. Naruto do you remember what you were told how the nine-tailed fox was subdued?"

"Yes. They said that Yondaime killed it."

"Wrong. He couldn't kill it so it was sealed into a newborn child. Tell me Naruto when is your birthday?"

"October the..." Naruto slowed down as it struck him fast and hard. "tenth."

"Oh so you realize. Yes Naruto YOU ARE the Kyūbi no Yōkō, and Iruka hates you just as much as I do." A pair of eyes in the trees widened. He reached to his back for a fuma shuriken. He brought the large blade down and threw it at Naruto. The Kyubi container just stood there with eyes closed waiting for the pain to come. Strangely it never came. When Naruto opened his eyes he saw Iruka looking at him with a smile. A small trickly of blood made it from his mouth and down his chin.

Naruto's eyes started to tear up. "Why did you do that Iruka-sensei?"

"Because..."

* * *

She was just walking through the town minding here own business trying to waste some time before she had to go home. She made a squeal as she saw Sasuke around the corner. He was standing there with flowers in his hand. The girl made her way to the stoic Uchiha. 

"Hello Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn."

"Did you get me some flowers?"

"No, these are for my parent's grave."

_'... God I'm stupid.'_ The girl thought. "Oh... well, I was wondering if..."

"No, you and all the others are annoying." He gave the girl a quick glance and started to walk down the road.

The girl sighed. _'Am I really that annoying? You won't even give me a chance Sasuke-kun.'_ She looked at his retreating back and then decided to take a walk through a nearby wooded area. The moon was already out and was lighting the forest. She then started to hear voices as she was strolling through the woods.

"sealed into a newborn child. Tell me Naruto when is your birthday?"

_'Naruto-kun?'_ The girl thought.

She continued walking until she came up to three figures standing somewhat far apart from each other. She made her way behind a tree. She could make out the first two easily since they were both so well known in her life. One was Naruto. The other was Iruka. Though the third person was wearing a bandana and had white hair. _'I've seen him before... Oh! It's Mizuki-sensei. I wonder what they were doing.'_ She then heard Naruto whisper.

"October the..." There was a short pause and then he continued. "tenth."

_'The Kyubi festival? That's Naruto-kun's birthday? Huh, I wonder why I've never seen him at the festival.'_

"Oh, so you realize. Yes Naruto, YOU ARE the Kyūbi no Yōkō, and Iruka hates you just as much as I do." The girl's eyes widened and then she nervously tucked back a strand of pink hair. She watched in horrow as Mizuki drew back a fuma shuriken and threw it towards Naruto. Iruka jumped in front of Naruto and took the shuriken in the back. Sakura heard Naruto start to speak.

"Why did you do that Iruka-sensei?"

* * *

"Because Naruto you aren't a demon or any type of one. You are Uzumaki Naruto. The container for the Kyubi." Naruto didn't know what to do, but with tears filling his eyes he ran. 

"Aww what a touching moment. A teacher protecting a fucking demon." Iruka looked back to the evil teacher. "Looks like I've got a demon to hunt!"

"You'll never get him Mizuki!"

Mizuki didn't even turn around. He continued his search for the demon.

* * *

Naruto was running as fast as he could on all fours. Sakura was trailing right behind him having a hard time keeping up. They continued to run through the forests for a few minutes before Naruto stopped. He decided to take a break and sit against a tree to catch his breath. Sakura was a little nervous about this situation, but if Iruka was trying to help Naruto then it meant she would too. Her ears caught the faint sounds of sobs up ahead. 

There Naruto was. His face held in his hands with tears leaking through them. Sakura slowly made her way to the crying boy. Naruto heard a twig snap as she walked towards him. The Kyubi Container's face snapped up right.

"Sakura-chan?" He quickly wiped away his tears. "You shouldn't be here, it's late." Naruto said pointing to the dark skies.

"Naruto-kun I saw what happened." His blue eyes widened in suprise. "And... I don't think your a demon either." He stared at her stunned. She walked over to where he was sitting and sat right next to him. Sakura's slender arms wrapped around the blond boy in a friendly embrace. He dug his face into the crook of her neck and sobbed.

* * *

"Naruto it's me Iruka! Just hand over the scroll and you might not get in trouble!" 

"There's only one small problem with that."

"What's that?"

"I'm not Naruto!"

The so called Naruto turned into Iruka and he punched the other Iruka to the ground. The Iruka on the ground turned back to Mizuki.

"Pft, looks like I'll just finish you off here." Mizuki said as he got up with a smirk. (1)Important AN at end of chap.)

* * *

"Well... Looky here. Two special moments in the same day. One with the teacher, and now we got pinkie over here." Naruto turned to see Mizuki. 

"Sakura run!" Naruto yelled. Sakura got up with Naruto and they started to run, but Mizuki was just to fast. He was ahead of them in no time.

"You can't run. Looks like I'll have to kill pinkie. Can't leave any witnesses. Well actually... they will know it was me so I guess it's just for fun!" Mizuki was about to punch Sakura when Naruto's forehead got in the way. His head started to bleed a little.

"**You'll never lay a fucking finger on Sakura-chan, or I'll fucking kill you."**

Mizuki laughed. "You and what army?"

Naruto put his hands in the form of a 'T' and said "Kage Bunshin no Justu." A mass amount of Naruto's popped into existence.

"You tried to hurt Iruka-sensei!"

"We're gonna kick your ass!"

"What's wrong? I thought you could take me?"

Many more insults were said after that before they beat Mizuki to a pulp. Sakura just stared at the beating before her wide-eyed.

* * *

"Iruka-sensei!" 

"Ahh... Naruto... and... Sakura." Iruka coughed as he laid up against a tree.

"Iruka-sensei I beat Mizuki up with my new technique Kage Bunshin! Everything is going to okay now!"

'He learned Kage Bunshin. A Jounin level technique.' "Naruto come here and close your eyes."

Naruto did as he was told. He felt the weight of his goggles disappear and then reappear.

"Okay open your eyes Naruto..."

His blue eyes fluttered open. Naruto didn't notice anything different, but saw that Sakura had a big smile on her face as she pointed towards her forehead. Then it hit him. His hand reached up and felt cold metal.

"THANK You... Iruka-sensei? IRUKA-SENSEI!!!"

* * *

**_More Lovely Author's Notes_**

(1) Important AN: Remember right when Iruka was gonna get the crapped kicked out of him Naruto saved him. This time he was with Sakura.

Hmm... That chapter came out a bit different from what I expected. I don't think I like how it came out. It might be confusing for some, but hey whatever. I kicked that viruses ass. I mopped it all over the floor. It is no where to be found on my computer. As to where I got it... Be careful when downloading music using LimeWire. That's where it came from. Lol I sent this in 15 minutes before Friday! It's still Thursday so yay! I can keep my promises.


	9. Arc 2: Chapter 2: Bells and a Birthday

**_The Review Box_**

**_Rocker71592:_** Lol. I don't appreciate your sense of humor!

**_Starlight - Wild Koneko:_** Maybe... Maybe not... I was just thinking about changing the pairings. No I'm just kidding.

**_ScholarCOTA:_** Lol. Damn that's a lot of viruses... Also about Iruka getting the shit kicked out of him, I noticed that you said that you didn't like that. Does someone have a little crush on Iruka? Huh?!

**_CrazyKidDeath:_** Yah I know it's weird right? Iruka dying early and everything, but hey in the words of what my grandfather would tell me when I got in trouble 'Hey shit happens. Deal with it.' Trust me it will affect the relationship, but not like they are gonna jump on top of each other and ravage.

**_mangalover248:_** Meh... I will not use Limewire anymore. It's evil.

**_Flying Fox of Snowy Mountain:_** LOL! I thought the way Sakura ended up with Naruto was a bit bad. I mean she thought she might take a walk in the forest LATE AT NIGHT. C'mon you gotta admit it wasn't that great. Also as for the 'demon' I guess your right, but I think in the law it's not to be spoken in front of the younger generations. Although I'm not sure, I'll be sure to keep it to smaller words like 'brat' and stuff like that.

**_Shouri no Hana:_** I gonna mail Masashi, and tell him of his flaws! Then he will redo the first 30 episodes and the storyline will change heavily to the point where they will call it NaruSaku. Pft I wish. Sakura finding out will affect the relationship, but not to fast. Lol. Why did you watch 6 plays in three days. Lol. It Rhymes.

**_Lovely Author's Notes_**

I owe you guys a big chapter because life is a bitch. I am sorry I know that once I started this story I have an obligation to you guys. I am just lazy, got school, got halo 3, got friends, and an evil 1SG.

* * *

**_Love, Hate, and a Pink Kitsune_**

**_Arc 2: Chapter 2: Bells and a Birthday_**

It always seemed liked the skies cried with you when your sad. Though you never really think about. The clouds were thundering in the gray skies above. There was a small gathering of people. The Hokage stepped up to the podium set next to the open cask. He quickly scanned the crowd before finishing his speech.

"...to pay our final respects to a great man. He was one of the greatest teachers the academy had ever seen, and he cared deeply for all his students. He lived a great life, and died protecting our village. May Umino Iruka rest in peace."

A line formed in front of the open coffin. One by one the ninja, students, and civilians that knew Iruka payed their last respects, and placed their flowers, that they had in hand, on the coffin. Naruto watched far off from a tree. The Kyubi container's presence would not be appreciated at the funeral, and some may go as far as to blaming the death of Iruka on Naruto. He had no choice, but to stay away until most civilians and ninja left.

Time passed, and the only ones left were the Hokage and the men who would bury Iruka's coffin. Naruto walked up to the to the coffin and looked at the Hokage. The old man nodded, and Naruto gave a sad smile as he pulled out his goggles and an orange rose. He neatly laid the on the coffin and payed his respect. Naruto turned without giving any goodbyes, and walked home silently.

While Naruto walked in the silence he thought about the previous day. There were some who complained as to how the demon passed. Some thought that Naruto could of just stolen the headband off the body. Others were trying to say he murdered Iruka for the headband. Though in the end the Hokage himself personally knew what happened, and quickly put an end to all the accusations.

When the blond haired boy reached his house, he immediatly broke down and started crying. Iruka was the first person, besides the old man, to acknowledge him, and now he was dead.

* * *

"Okay as most of you know, Iruka-sensei died a couple of days ago. May he rest in peace. I'm here to assign you your teams. Okay let's start of with 1 and then to the top..." The names on the list flew by, and the students would only pay attention if their name was called. Naruto was looking out the window when he heard his name called. 

"Team 7, Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto looked towards the new sensei as they called his name. 'Wonder who I'll be with.' He thought.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Naruto grinned and Sasuke smirked. Though Naruto was saddened by the loss of his favorite sensei, he was glad that he had someone on his team that he knew.

"and Haruno Sakura." Naruto grinned wider, Sasuke's smirk was gone, and Sakura jumped up for joy. In the back of the room you could hear complaints of how the other girls didn't get to be on the same team as Sasuke. The new sensei raised his hand to silence them, and continue down the list.

"Team 8, Aburame Shino," Shino's gaze did not move at all as he was called. He just looked straight ahead.

"Inuzuka Kiba," Kiba frowned and thought. 'I really don't know him that well. Maybe the other person will be someone I know better.' Shino once again did not move at all.

"and Hyuga Hinata," Kiba smiled a little. He thought she looked pretty, and she seemed nice. Shino just kept staring straight ahead. Hinata had a sad smile on her face, though it had been there since the announcement of team 7. 'So I didn't get teamed with Naruto.'

(With your own imagination insert team 9 here! This will possibly be one of the only chances you get to create your own team. If you complain in a review I don't care I'm just _**too**_ damned lazy.)

"Team 10, Nara Shikamaru," Shikamaru sighed and said something about 'teams are troublesome'.

"Akimichi Chouji," Chouji grinned while eating chips. Shikamaru had a small smile on his face for having his best friend on the team.

"and Yamanaka Ino," Shikamaru sighed once agained and mentioned something about 'troublesome women'. Chouji smiled content with his team. Ino however being the loud mouth that she is decided to speak her mind. "WHAT?! I'm stuck with a lazy ass and a fa-mmph!" Ino was cut off by the hand of Shikamaru. He sighed in relief as he glanced at Chouji. He seemed fine just sitting there eating his chips. Ino was about to protest from being cut off, but Shikamaru whispered something in her ear.

"Never, ever, _ever, _call Chouji fat. If you want to see the consequence of giving him that name, go ahead and finish that sentence." Shikamaru sat back down, and sighed before he spoke the word 'troublesome'.

Ignoring the small outburst that Ino caused the sensei continued speaking. "Okay well there are your teams. Now, your senseis will be here to pick you momentarily in the mean time just sit and please wait."

A few minutes passed and the students were eager to meet their new senseis. Then the door shifted open and revealed a burly man with a beard and a cigarette in his mouth. He took the cigarette out. "Team 10 your coming with me." Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino rose from their seats and walked out the door following their new sensei.

A few moments after that a beautiful lady with long black hair, and red eyes came through the door. "Those of you who are in Team 8 please follow me."

* * *

Time passed and those who were of Team 7 were getting impatient. Naruto currently was sitting in one of the desks, with his forehead resting against the wood. Sasuke was also sitting at a desk, elbows on it, fingers interlaced at the front of his mouth, and his face as stoic as ever. Sakura was pacing back in forth in front of the class. She was very angry at their sensei for being this late. Not only that, but everyone in the damn classroom seemed freaking depressed. Naruto had his favorite sensei die. Sasuke had his family die, and now all he does is plan to get stronger, or why he isn't strong enough already. Sakura had had enough. She decided to break the silence. 

"Where the heck is our teacher! He is so late." Sakura yelled and then after gave an exasperated sigh.

"Hn." Sasuke simply replied.

Naruto raised his head to Sakura's gaze. He tilted his head as if calculating something, then a slow grin formed on his face. "I've got an idea Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled.

"What is it?" Sakura asked somewhat eagerly. This was the first time Naruto showed any emotion other than depression since Iruka died. Not only that, but the silent depressing mood that filled the room was slowly fading away. So of course, Sakura was happy to take any chance to kill the current mood.

Naruto got up from his seat and ran to the board. The blond boy scribbled all over the board and cleaned it using an eraser. With the eraser still in hand, he ran up to the door, and wedged the eraser between the wall and the door. Henceforth, sensei comes in, the eraser falls on his head. Simple, yet effective.

"Tch, dobe do you actually think that a jounin would actually fall for that?"

"Yeah Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun does have a point." **'I love this kind of stuff!'** Inner Sakura yelled.

As if on que, a tall man with a mask on his face walked through the door, and the eraser landed square on his head. The man eyed the children with a dull gaze. Naruto was laughing at the man, Sasuke was looking at the man thinking 'is this guy really a jounin?', and Inner Sakura was thrusting her fists into the air yelling 'bullseye!'. When the man was finished inspecting them he spoke.

"My first impression of you is that... your idiots."

All faces immediatly became downtrodden, except for maybe Sasuke's.

"Meet me on the roof in five minutes." With those words said the man poofed away.

The three students gained their senses back and headed for the roof. When they arrived they saw him sitting on the railing and were actually able to get a good look at the man. His hairstyle was similar to Sasuke's, but the color was silver. There was a mask that covered the man's mouth, his forehead protector was tied around his head but stretched down to cover his left eye. He wore a simple jounin vest, sweat pants, and a blue pair of ninja sandals. Naruto and Sasuke took their seats a few feet apart, and then sat down between them.

"Hmm... okay since I'm going to be your sensei let's all introduce ourselves. State your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams."

"Sensei could you please give us an example?" Sakura asked.

"Sure. Okay my name is Hatake Kakashi, I have a lot of likes, I don't dislike many things, you shouldn't know about my hobbies, and as for my dreams... I don't have any. Now let's start off with you pinky."

'That helped. All he told us was his name.' Sakura thought. "My name is Haruno Sakura, I like..." Sakura blushes and glances to the left and right.

Kakashi sighed. "And your dislikes?"

"A girl named Ino!" She paused for a moment and then continued. "My hobbies are gardening, and reading. My dreams are," Sakura's cheeks have a very faint tinge of red before she continues. " to become a strong Kunoichi."

"You next blondie." Kakashi pointed at Naruto

Naruto 'hmphed' about being called blondie. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen, my friends, and ramen! I dislike chronically late people, perverts, snobs, and temes! My hobbies are training and eating ramen! My dream is to become the greatest hokage ever!"

Kakashi sweat dropped as he stated his dislikes. "And you?"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like a lot of things. I hate a lot of things. I don't have any hobbies. My dream... No, my ambition is to kill a certain man."

"Okay, now I want you all to meet me at the training fields at 7 o'clock. You are going to take the gennin exams."

"What do you mean!? We already took the gennin exams!" Naruto yelled.

"Not exactly. That test was just to filter out students who weren't fit to be ninja. This test will filter more ninja who aren't good enough to be ninja. Let me tell you a little secret. Out of all the thems only 34 percent will pass. The other 66 percent will fail and be sent back to the academy." Kakashi explained.

"Oh, and don't eat breakfast... or you'll throw up." With those words said he poofed away.

* * *

"...Kakashi-sensei there are only two bells." 

"Ah, good job noticing Sakura. Now since there are only two bells that means that one of you will be tied to the stump, and not eat lunch. That, and that person must go back to the academy." Kakashi watched in amusement as their eyes widened. "To get the bells you must come at me with the intention to kill."

"Kakashi-sensei what if we hurt you."

"Sakura I assure you I will be fine."

Naruto grabbed a kunai and charged Kakashi. Before he even realized it, Naruto's hand, the one with the kunai in it, was behind his head held by Kakashi. "It's best not to get impatient. I haven't even said start yet. Now... Begin!"

* * *

Naruto sighed. 'I did I finally became a ninja. Maybe I might get a little bit more respect.' He looked at his calender and became sad. 'No I won't. Not at this time of year anyway. It all became so clear that day. Why I would get the beatings. It explains why it gets so bad in October too.' The blond boy sighed once again. It had been a couple of days since the bell test, and they had passed just because Sakura fed Naruto. Apparently the whole test was based around the idea of teamwork. 

After that it had been a bunch of D-ranked missions. Today though when Team 7 was finishing the last mission of the day Kakashi mentioned getting the day off for THE festival. The Kyuubi container wished that they really didn't get the day off. Naruto gave his calender a quick glance.

The date was October the 9th. Naruto averted his gaze from the old calender to his clock. '5... 4... 3... 2... 1...' The clock's time flipped from 11:59 to 12:00. 'Happy Birthday to me. I should probably stay in for the rest of the day. Doesn't hurt to be precautious.'

* * *

Sakura awoke from the sound of chirping birds. Her petite hands groggily found their way to her eyes and wiped the sleep away. 'What day is it?' Her mind thought. A pair of green eyes scanned the calender on the wall before widening a little bit. 

'Today is the day of the Kyuubi Festival! Naruto... I wonder what he is going to do today since he has the... I know! We'll celebrate on passing and becoming ninja. We never did have a proper celebration...'

The pink rossete walked over to her closet and looked for something to wear for the special occasion.

* * *

Sakura donned a kimono that she hadn't worn for some time now. It was red, and covered in painted sakura petals, with a pink obi around her waist. She took pride in looking this good. 

'I look good!

**'CHA!'**

Sakura had decided that she would go to the boys' houses and try to get them to come to the festival. She checked the clock, in which it was already noon. The pink haired girl walked out the door headed to the Uchiha district.

* * *

Knock, Knock, Knock... 

Sakura heard feet shuffle to the door before it opened. Sasuke stood there in a black kimono and obi obviously planning on going to the festival. He nodded towards the girl motioning for her to speak.

"Sasuke-kun are you going to the festival?"

"Hn." Sakura found this odd. 'Sasuke-kun is never one to go out much. I wonder why he decided to go?'

"Oh well I thought we could get Naruto-kun and celebrate becoming Team 7. If you don't want to go I understand." She looked down at her feet.

"I'll go. C'mon let's get the dobe." Sasuke said in voice void of emotion.

* * *

The walk there was very quiet. Sakura would try to make small conversation, but due to the lack of social skills, or lack of care she couldn't keep one going for very long. They finally made their way to the front door of Naruto's house. Sasuke quickly knocked on the door and waited. 

Inside the house Naruto was making some ramen when he heard the door knock. 'Shit, isn't it a bit early for them to start. I mean the festival hasn't even started. It's barley noon!' Naruto walked over to a window and was suprised to see Sasuke and Sakura standing there. He slowly opened the door and peeked his head out looking from side to side before turning his gaze to his guests.

Sakura and Sasuke were looking at Naruto wondering why he was looking around.

"What the hell are you doing dobe?" Sasuke said wondering why he was acting so weird. Unfortunately Sasuke didn't know about the Kyuubi.

"Oh nothing teme I just don't want people to get the _jump_ on me today and hello to you too Sakura-chan!" Naruto said slowly at the beggining.

Sakura cringed when he emphasized 'jump'. She had noticed the looks that Naruto got while they would be walking to the Hokage office, or to some place where the mission would be. Finally when they were at an old woman's house the pink haired girl had asked if the citizens had done anything worse than give him glares. Naruto had been very touchy on the subject and tried to avoid it until Sakura forced it out of him. She was on the verge of tears when she found out.

"We were wondering if you wanted to come to the festival with us." Sasuke said.

"No, I'm fine you two enjoy yourselves." Naruto's face growing more concerned by the minute. His face constantly turned side to side from the doorway checking the immediate area.

"C'mon Naruto-kun it will be fun. We'll even get some ramen." Sakura said sweetly.

"Hmm... Look guys I really can't... My ramen!" Naruto ran back to his kitchen leaving the door open. Sasuke walked in and Sakura followed promptly closing the door behind her. They sat down on the old beat up couch at the front of his house. The house itself was actually clean as most would have not suspected. Sure there were a few ramen bowls lying around, but other than that there wasn't much to pick up. Naruto came back into the room with a bowl of ramen in hand.

"Like I was saying, I really don't want to go. I don't like festivals that much so your gonna have to go on without me." Naruto said with a small grin on his face.

'Naruto turning down ramen... Something isn't right. He never turns down a free bowl.' Then a rock came flying through the window, breaking the glass, with a note attached to it. From the outside you could hear something like 'Die you fucking demon!' Sasuke picked up the rock and grabbed the note from the broken glass that surrounded it.

'Here is a birthday present for you ya little demon fuck. Enjoy you little shit.'

Sasuke gaze turned to Naruto questioningly. Sakura gasped as she read the note from Sasuke's hand.

"Guess I have some explaining to do huh?" He said sheepishly with his hand behind his head.

Sasuke nodded, and Sakura's eyes were swelling up with tears again.

"Hmm... Well to make a long story short... I was born today on October 10th. Those stories in the textbooks at the school on how the Yondaime defeated the Kyuubi are all a lie. It was a cover up from getting the next generation to know about the secret. Yondaime couldn't defeat the Kyuubi so they did the next best thing. Put him in a place where he can harm no one. They sealed him into a newborn infant who's chakra coils weren't fully developed. That infant was me. I got the whole story from the Sandaime yesterday. Even though I am not the demon, people seem to believe that it's a VERY elaborate trick. Umm... Any questions?" Naruto chuckled as he saw the look on Sasuke's face. It had emotions and that was just not normal. His eyes were wide open and mouth slightly agape.

"Is this why you don't go to the festivals?"

"Yes. I'd prefer if you left soon he might come back with others."

"Sakura let's go." Sasuke said standing from his seat.

"But, Sasuke-kun what about..."

"He doesn't want to go. C'mon."

"Alright..." She said timidly.

Sakura got up and headed for the door. On the way out she gave Naruto a small smile before leaving. They were walking towards the area the festival when Sakura broke the silence.

"Sasuke-kun do you think it was alright that we left..."

"A gift." Sasuke cut her off.

"Huh?" Sakura tilted her head confused.

"We are going to get him a gift."

"Sasuke-kun that's a great idea!"

**(AN: "I know that's the only kind I have..." LOL just kidding he didn't say that.)**

"Hn." Sasuke and Sakura finally reached the festival there were booths, games, and people everywhere. Sakura noticed that Sasuke's eyes were focused on a booth not to far off. He seemed to be contemplating something before he spoke.

"Stay here I'll be right back."

Sakura waited for a few minutes before Sasuke came back with a bag in hand. Before she could ask what it contained he headed off to another booth and she followed behind. They came into a small accessory store a browsed. Everytime Sakura was going to ask about the bag he moved away from her to a different spot in the store. She decided it wasn't important right now. She then noticed something from the corner of her eye. As she moved closer to the item on the shelf she realized that it was a pink kitsune plushie. Though it was pink she knew that Naruto would like it.

Sasuke moved about the isles until Sakura called out to him. She had something pink in her hand. He realized it was a pink kitsune. The raven haired boy inwardly smiled while keeping the stoic Uchiha face on the outside. They bought the item and made a quick stop at a certain ramen stand, getting some bowls to go. With items in tow they marched to Naruto's apartment.

When they reached the front door Sasuke whispered something into her ear. Though if you tried to listen you could hear a few select words such as 'talk', 'if he says leave' 'cry' and 'pout'. Sakura smiled a little and knocked on the door.

Naruto opened it and gave them a kind of annoyed stare. "I thought I told you guys I wasn't going."

"Dobe we're just here to hang out for a bit and maybe 'talk'." Sasuke said smirking.

"I can't have you guys here. Please 'leave'." Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun if you don't let us stay I'm gonna start 'crying'." Sakura started 'pouting'.

Naruto's eyes filled with worry of upsetting his crush. "Alright... But only for a little bit."

"We brought some food if you don't mind." Sasuke said, waving the Ichiraku bags in front of Naruto's face.

Naruto's eyes widened. He stared hungrily at the bag.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun we got some for you too."

They proceded to set the plastic bowls of ramen at the table, and have small talk while eating. Once they were finished Naruto sighed in contempt. 'It's been a good day so far.'

"Naruto-kun today is your birthday right?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Well, Sasuke and I got you a present." She walked over to where she had set down her bags and pulled out a small pink kitsune plushie. "Here."

Naruto stared blankly at the plushie for a moment before he tackled Sakura in a friendly hug. 'Is he crying?' Sakura wondered as she felt he kimono getting wet.

"Thank you guys so much... Thank you for giving me my first birthday gift." Sakura's eyes widened when she heard the statement then softened a little. She wrapped her slender arms around, returning the friendly hug. From the corner of her eyes she could have sworn she saw something tug on the corner of Sasuke's lips because the Uchiha _never_ smiled. Sasuke got up and grabbed the brown bag that he got from the stand.

He pulled out the contents of the bag which was a smaller bag labled 'Pocky'. 'Hey... I thought Sasuke didn't like sweets...' Before she could ask Sasuke began to speak.

"When I was younger. My brother would take me to the Kyuubi festival. At the end of the day we would go to this one stand. There was a nice old lady that sold pocky there. We would buy one bag every year and share it. Just my brother and me... It became somewhat of a tradition after that..." He opened the bag and put one in his mouth. His hands turned the bag around to Naruto. "Want Some?"

* * *

I hope you got that last part of the chapter. ONLY HE AND HIS BROTHER WOULD SHARE THE POCKY. HE IS SHARING WITH NARUTO!

LOL Read Arc 1: Prologue and then read this... Big difference.

Also I'm gonna update the AN's later I'm tired...


	10. Arc 2: Chapter 3: Halloween and Wave

**_The Review Box_**

**_Useful76:_** That's a nice way of putting it. "He has the potential to be human, but tries his hardest not to be." He's gonna defect, but since he's not as much as an asshole in the story, this will change a some major things. Although I'm not at liberty to say since I'd have to kill you.

**_ScholarCOTA:_** I bet the closet your inside doesn't have a light cause you seem like you can't find the way out. Lol just kidding. As for that part in the chappie I was planning it before you even said anything.As for Shipuuden I'm pissed. For hour long episodes they make you wait 2 weeks... If you wait 2 weeks for an hour long episode then why not just a normal episode in one week. It's annoying. Also to keep the manga ahead of the anime they delay the episodes sometimes or do crappy fillers. (Sigh...) So I decided to read the manga... My god it is so far ahead it's not even funny. As for you girlfriend... Don't forget that anniversary gift 3 months from now... They go all psychotic if you forget. As for XBL I'm so busy I hardly get to play now. It's to the point where I end up neglecting this story and my Xbox 360. Life is so hard.

BackYard Oh yeah most likely that is how this story is gonna end, but we have a long road ahead of us if I actually finish this. The NaruSaku has been pushed back for the fact that I have altered the story a little.

**_jere7728:_** That was the end of the chapter. I'll have Naruto think of what happened the rest of the night a little bit, but that was the main part for his birthday. I love the plushy too!

**_CrazyKidDeath:_** Well I'm just making sure the 'slow' folks got the drift.

**_Shouri no Hana:_** Ah yes the infamous Pink Kyuubi no Kitsune Plushy has made it's appearance. As for the teams... Uhh hello!!! You actually try, I just told you to make one up with your own mind. (Yay! I'm lazier. Lol. That's not even a good thing.) As for your English class that sounds nice compared to what we do. We read a book (That isn't so bad.) BUT after we had to watch a movie where all the actors sucked and had EXTREMELY ANNOYING British accents. I was banging my head against the desk as the boys in the movie were talking about a fucking shell on the beach.

**_Raptor2001:_** Although that's not to much of a bad idea. I don't want that to happen because Sasuke's gonna defect. I don't want Naruto staying in someone else's house while they are gone, and even then I'd be compelled to have the citizens attack Sasuke's house too. Plus I have some ideas for Naruto's house.

**_Flying Fox of Snowy Mountain:_** Yes the operation to remove a 'couple' of logs out of Sasuke's ass has started. Although he is still gonna defect and he'll still pretty much be a prick. As for pocky I thought of how pocky was Itachi's favorite so that scene just popped into my head. Lol, you forget this IS the wave arc I just needed Naruto to pass and to get the Mizuki thing outta the way. As for the bell I didn't want to do that because I couldn't think of anything to change and I didn't want it to be the exact same thing as the manga so I decided to skip it, but in the Wave I will be doing full fight scenes.

**_Gnosis Master:_** Thanks for the compliment!

**_MiseryluvsDeath aka Fidele:_** I know it's cool. It wouldn't be cool if I wasn't so cool. God... I'm so cool.

**_Rocker71592:_** It wasn't that depressing. Plus Naruto got his first B-day present, a hug from Sakura, some ramen, and some friendly emotions from Sasuke.

**_tennisdesi91:_** I always thought that fighting scenes weren't my cup of tea, but I guess I was wrong.

**_Lovely Author's Notes_**

Wow... Chapter 10! Well thanks for the support everyone. This chapter contains some Halloween-ness, and the mission set-up for wave. I didn't actually intend to add the Halloween, but I did it for a friend. Next Chap - Arc 2: Chapter 4: The Trip to Wave.

* * *

**_Love, Hate, and a Pink Kitsune_**

**_Arc 2: Chapter 3: Halloween and Wave_**

It was a fine day in Konoha and everything was normal except for the decorations of horror all around town. Yes, (In this fanfic) Konoha celebrated a little festival known as Halloween. To Naruto this was his favorite Halloween. He had developed a strong liking toward the festival due to the fact that you can dress up and be someone else. Henceforth, he would be getting no beatings during this festival. He always wore costumes that would hide his blond hair and whiskers. Then it was all a smooth ride from here. Walk up to the door, say the infamous line of the festival which was 'trick or treat', and then get some candy in your bag. Not only that, but at the center of the town there was a big festival with all kinds of shows, shops, and creepy stuff!

"What do you mean it costs ¥3660?! I could get this for half the price!" Naruto yelled. (Currently Yen goes for 122 per US dollar. So that's like 30 bucks.)

"Sorry kid you don't like it go somewhere else." The store clerk replied impatiently looking at the 'brown' haired child in front of him. Naruto tapped his foot furiously. This was totally a rip off and he was even disguised right now!

_'Pft! Imagine if I had not henged they would have charged me 4 times as much... I've got it!' _Naruto said his goodbyes to the clerk and walked into the alley next to the shop. He whispered the words "Orioke no Jutsu" silently and then walked back into the store. In Naruto's transformation he kept all his clothes on, but kept them very tight to reveal 'certain' curves of the body.

The clerks eyes widened as he saw the 'girl' enter the store. She walked up to the counter and looked upon the many items and clothings. The clerk regained his senses and let out a lecherous laugh before walking towards the girl.

"Is there anything I can help you with young lady?" He asked.

"Hmm... I want that. How much is it?" Naruto asked.

The clerk turned his eyes to the costume that the brown haired kid had been bugging him about a few minutes ago. "Ahh yes... It's quite popular today. The price is ¥3660."

The girl shoved her hands into her pockets and pulled out some money. Her eyes counted how much. "Oh damn, I only have ¥1830. Now what will I do?" She pouted with one of her fingers twirling through her hair with her head tilted to the side.

"Oh, I'm sure I could give half price off to a pretty young lady such as yourself."

"Really?"

"Sure. Let me get it in a bag and you can be on your way."

Naruto gave the man the money and took the costume. 'Too easy' Naruto thought.

* * *

Sakura paced back and forth through the isles of the shop.She sighed in frustration. 'I can't find a freaking costume! Ugh... Not only that Ino-pig will probably wear some skimpy outfit and brag about how good she looks.' Sakura sighed once again, but then she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. The pink haired girl walked over to that certain part of the isle and then squealed. 

Not only was the costume cute and cuddly, but it was also daring and some might say... sexy? Then again this is only a 12 year old girl (So back off you fucking pedophiles.) She quickly grabbed it, ran up to the counter, payed for it, and ran back to her house.

* * *

A certain Uchiha looked down to the table that was in front of him. There was a strange and mysterious bag that seemed to call out to him. It was just some white plastic bag with some words you couldn't make out since it was wrinkled. He gave a cold stare to the bag as if trying to make it fear him. 

Finally the Uchiha gave in. He got up and walked towards his bathroom. Along the way he muttered the words 'I can't believe I'm actually doing this.' Of course we all know that the Uchiha would never go outside his residence except for maybe a training session, or some missions with Kakashi. Though that's all wrong. Over time the Uchiha had been feeling some strong connections with his friends. He felt the urge to go out and just hang out with them. Though he would never admit that in public.

It seemed like his barrier to the outside wall was finally coming down yet the hateful vengeance was still there. He went to extreme measures to remind himself what his motivation was, and that was to kill Itachi. He forced himself not to forget. Though this part of his life was for another day. Today he was going with his friends to the Halloween Festival.

Sasuke walked out of his restroom dressed in the black ANBU uniform, complete with mask and sword sheathe. Though there were some tall tale signs that he wasn't actually apart of the ANBU. He couldn't actually believe he was actually doing this, but he had to admit to himself that he did look good in uniform.

* * *

Naruto had made another quick stop by another store to buy some paint. The paint was specially picked out to match his skin. Currently Naruto was in his room applying the paint to his whiskers. Every time the cold paint was applied to the whiskers, it sent shivers down his spine. The blond haired boy applied the paint on the last whisker. 

"Ta-da! I am no longer Uzumaki Naruto, but the one and only Fourth Hokage!" He grinned as he checked himself out in the mirror. He had the ninja vest on, but over that was a white coat. The white coat reached to the bottom of his feet, it had flames rise up from the bottom, and had fire in kanji on the back. Naruto thought he looked like he was about to kick some ass and take some names.

Naruto had no idea why he dressed up as the Fourth. Personally Naruto wasn't to fond of the fact that he was chosen as the Kyuubi Container, but under the circumstances he understood. So, he only disliked him a little. When he saw the costume his thoughts were 'Hmm... Why the hell not? I've got the blond spiky hair to go with it.' Now here he stood! The Fourth Hokage has returned in the form of one boy who's name was Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto's stomach grumbled so he decided to head out and get some food.

* * *

For some odd reason, Naruto would recieve some strange stares as he walked down the road to Ichiraku's. The looks were as if they saw something unbelieving or some of them looked like they were scared. Although almost as soon as someone would give him a look, they would snap out of their stupor and continue their tasks. 

Naruto shrugged the stares off and continued to his favorite ramen stand. Soon enough the blond haired boy was in front of the stand. He lifted up the flaps that guarded the inside from sight and walked in.

"Hey old man! Get me a bowl of miso would yah?" He called out to the ramen chef who was currently looking into the pot of ramen in the back.

"Sure Naru... Yondaime?!" Teuchi yelled as he looked up from the pot.

"Wow, do I really look like him?" Naruto questioned.

"Yeah you do... Here. Enjoy, it's on the house." Teuchi replied with his eyes wide open. He handed Naruto the bowl of ramen.

"Hey thanks old man!" Naruto started eating, but...

"Tch, should of known I would find you here."

Naruto turned around to see Sasuke donning his ANBU uniform. "Sasuke, your costume almost looks as good as mine!"

"Whatever Hokage-dobe."

"Teme..."

"Now, now boys no fighting." A sweet and light voice interrupted the two.

They turned to see Sakura wearing her usual clothing.

"Ne, ne Sakura-chan where's your costume?"

"Oh, I'll be going home in a little bit to put it on. I just wanted to see if I could find you two before the festival started. I was only expecting to find Naruto here, but you too Sasuke?"

"I just happened to be passing by." Although that was a complete and total lie. Sasuke was currently enjoying the company.

"Okay well I've got to go home and freshen up. How bout' we all meet here in an hour and a half?"

Naruto nodded vigorously while Sasuke replied with a 'Hn." casually.

* * *

**_-Hour & Fifteen minutes later at Ichiraku's-_**

Even though Naruto had left the ramen stand half an hour ago, here he was once again. Off into the distance he could see Sakura walking up to the stand. Though she seemed to have something on here head. When she came a little closer he realized what she was wearing.

'Sakura is wearing a cat costume! She looks... She looks... looks...' Naruto had a mini mental breakdown. Indeed, Sakura was wearing a cat costume. It was a white furry costume that hugged her body, it had fluffy little paws for the hands and feet, a pink kitten-like nose, with a little headband that had two kitten ears on the top.

As Sakura got closer to the stand she noticed Naruto and waved to him. He didn't seem to say anything, just staring off with his mouth slightly agape. As she got even closer she realized he was staring at her. You could notice a tinge of red on her cheeks.

"Hello Naruto-kun."

Naruto snapped out of stupor and was only able to speak a few words due to the shock still in his system. "Hi Sakura-chan... you look beautiful. I mean cute! No, I mean ugh..."

Sakura's face was now very red. She decided to tease Naruto a bit. She walked up to him and spoke softly into his ear. "You don't look that half bad yourself Yondaime-sama."

Naruto's face was like a tomato as he continued to stutter incomprehensible sentence. Sasuke walked around the corner to see a sweet smiling Sakura and a red faced Naruto.

"The hell happened to Hokage-dobe?"

Sakura was a little angry. First she goes out and buys this costume to look good, and then Sasuke didn't even say anything about how she looked. "Oh nothing, he is just being an idiot."

Naruto stopped mumbling like an idiot and pouted with his arms crossed. "Sakura-Chan."

"Well look what we have here, it's a neko version of bill-board brow." There stood Team 10.

Sakura growled while turning around to see Ino dressed in a skimpy outfit and some extra long fangs. "Oh, look it's Ino-gaishou! So you're finally resorting to prostitution Ino-pig?"

"I'm not a prostitute. I'm a vampire, Kitty-baka!" The girls snarled and glared at each other. Shikamaru, who didn't 'feel' like wearing a costume, was talking about troublesome women. Chouji was dressed up also and he was dressed up like...

"Chouji you look like the old man from Ichiraku's!" Yes indeed, Chouji did look like the Teuchi from the ramen stand. He had the same exact hat and everything although he was carrying a bloody butcher's knife which made him look extra evil.

"Yah, I know it's a little weird, but that's all I could get on short notice. I forgot that the festival was so soon." **(AN: Yah yah the costume it weird, but it was all I could think of. As for Shikamaru I don't see him as a person to dress up for Halloween.)**

"Hey Shikamaru where's your costume?"

"It was too troublesome so I didn't bother."

* * *

**_-Hyuga Head Clan house-_**

Kiba and Shino were currently waiting outside the house of the head Hyuga Clan house for Hinata. They decided to go together after a training session. Shino didn't dress up for Halloween, but Kiba certainly did. He had a regular look-a-like chunin vest on, but he was covered in fake blood.

"Gah! Where is she?!"

"Patience Kiba."

"I know, I know it's just I want to head out..." Kiba heard the front door slide open and looked in it's direction.

There stood Hinata in a brown puppy costume with one of her eyes painted black. For the first time in history Kiba was actually silent, and his mind was actually thinking. 'Ka... Kawaii...' Kiba continued to stare at Hinata in awe. Hinata noticed his gaze and blushed. Kiba noticed he was staring, so he turned around very quickly and spoke. (I was thinking of KibaHina when I thought of the costume for Hinata. She'd totally wear that for Kiba. As for Kiba's costume well I couldn't really think of anything so a bloody shinobi will have to do.

"Well let's get going shall we!?" Kiba said walking off into another direction. Shino was amused by his teammate's actions though he didn't show it.

"Y-yes let's go, Shino." Hinata stuttered as she ran after her teammate. Shino followed quietly

* * *

"You just gotta suck the fun out of everything don't you Ino-Pig!" Sakura shouted. 

"Whatever Bill-Board Brow you're just jealous because I'm better looking." Ino shot back.

"Girls, girls calm down here. How bout we all just try to get along?" Naruto asked trying to make peace with everyone.

"Oi Naruto!" Naruto turned to see Kiba walking up to them with Hinata and Shino right behind him. "Looks like all of the rookie 9 is here... Oi Ino, why did you dressed like a prostitute?"

Sakura restrained from laughing out loud as she held her sides. Most of the boys snickered at the comment except for Sasuke and Shino. Hinata blushed a deep red. As for Ino, she made a b-line to Kiba and landed a fist right on the top of his head.

"Kiba you ass!"

After that everyone burst into laughter except Shino. Sasuke gave a soft laugh before returning to the stoic figure that he his.

"Hey guys how bout we all get something to eat, you know just to hang out? I mean we might as well since we're all here." Naruto suggested. All around there were shouts of agreements. They decided on a small restaurant that wasn't to far off. The whole time the rookie 9 was there, there were shouts of excitement and laughter. Soon after they left, which the boys split the bill and paid, they went to the festival. There were musicians, trinket shops, shows, and all kinds of stuff. The rest of the night the rookie 9 enjoyed themselves as they participated in all the festivities. After a while everything calmed down, the group disbanded and went to their homes.

Naruto thought it was the best time of his life.

Sakura thought it was fun to spend time with her friend, surprisingly Ino.

Sasuke _knew_ it was fun to be around his friends.

Ino thought the same thing as Sakura, and that Naruto wasn't too much of a loser.

Shikamaru ended up changing his phrase from 'troublesome' to 'troublesome... but totally worth it.'

Chouji ate lots of food and had fun.

Kiba found out who his first crush was.

Hinata was happy to spend time with everyone, especially Naruto.

Shino smiled once throughout the whole day.

* * *

Naruto groaned in pain as he stretched out. Chasing a cat all over Konoha wasn't what Naruto had in mind when he first became a ninja, but he was coming to terms that it was either this or not being a ninja at all. His arms tightened around the cat as it tried to wiggle it's way out of Naruto's grasp. 

"We got him." Naruto sighed as stood with the cat in his arms. The other two members sighed in relief.

"Thank Kami, we are done!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Good job team, now let's head out to the Hokage tower for the next mission of the day." Kakashi stated.

They all groaned.

* * *

"Hokage-sama we captured and returned the cat. We're ready for the next mission." Kakashi spoke. 

"I see well we have some D-ranked missions here that are babysitting, cutting a lawn...

"No way Old man! Give us something higher than a D-ranked mission." Naruto shouted, while Sakura and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama, Naruto tends to..." Kakashi was cut of by the Hokage.

"It's fine Kakashi, I believe I have an escort mission that's a C-rank. It's nothing to big so I'm sure you could handle it... Tazuna-san please come in!"

The door opened and revealed...

* * *

Team 8 was returning from another stupid D-rank mission, and they were on their way to the Hokage office. The four walked silently until Kiba decided to break that silence. "Ne Kurenai-sensei, when will we be able to take higher ranked missions? The ones we do are so boring!" 

"Yes, I agree. These missions do not help us attain a higher level of skill, and we almost get paid nothing for doing them." Shino stated.

"Yes I know they are boring, and we do get paid nothing for them. Although the this country needs the money, and we can't get higher ranked missions till you all are stronger. That's why we train everyday. Oh, we're here. Alright team let's get our next mission."

Kurenai entered the building with her students in tow. As the walked up they saw a old man waiting there. He seemed to be drunk. He stared at the team for a bit before looking away.

"Tazuna-san please come in!"

Tazuna walked up to the door and went through. Team 8 followed him through the door and stood before the Hokage. The Hokage's smile widened a little before speaking. "Tazuna please meet your team."

"Huh? Which one is it?"

"Both."

"WHAT?!" Kurenai and Kakashi yelled. Kurenai HATED perverts and as far as she knew, Kakashi was one. Kakashi knew how much Kurenai hated perverts which meant bad news for his book.

"Yes both Team 7 and Team 8 will be going. Your mission is to escort and protect Tazuna-san. All of you will be heading to the Wave country."

"Are you sure these guys can handle it. I mean that blond one there looks stupid, and weak, and he is short."

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU! LET ME AT HIM KAKASHI-SENSEI. RAH!"

* * *

**_Some Quick Translations_**

Kawaii - pretty

Gaishou - Prostitute

Neko - cat

**_In Loving Memory of _**

**_Armando Ochoa (1992-2005)_**

He was a great friend that will never be forgotten. He used to love dressing up for Halloween and decorating. It was his favorite day of the year. Unfortunately his father was a drunk. This resulted in a crash and the loss of an innocent soul. Rest in peace buddy, you earned it. This is just a remindiner, don't drink and drive!

**_Lovely Author's Notes_**

Well there you have it. Arc 2 Chap 3. I don't like how the chapter started off, but whatever. I'm thinking I need to change the genres for now because I put romance/adventure. While the adventure part is right, the romance won't be until 'nother few chapters. I didn't intend on making the Halloween part so big, but that's how it came out. Next mission is the trip to wave and some of the training I guess. Also I'm rewriting the first chapter right now. You don't have to read it. Just thought I'd bring that up.


	11. Quick Announcement

_**The Review Box**_

**_Shintenshin no Jutsu:_** His birthday was my favorite chapter to write!

**_CrazyKidDeath:_** Lol, that chapter I spent like half an hour of what everyone would wear. I thought Ino would most likely dress up as a slutty vampire.

**_Wind797:_** Yup, It's just about time to put up the romance. Or atleast a little bit of fluff.

**_Rocker71592:_** Meh, You said it was angsty, but you couldn't stop reading... Anyways you don't have to worry about the 'D' word for a while since Naruto will be in the Wave.

**_Useful76:_** Meh, it's basically a filler chapter cept for at the end, and the fact that Kiba falls for Hinata.

**_Shouri no Hana:_** Rockman's pretty cool, although I wonder how he would get the costume, but whatever. As they say 'anything can happen in fanfic' Nooo! Naruto God Mode! Lol, it's not a shell, it's a conch. My teacher got angry for saying shell. What lame-ass book did you have to read? (Also when are you going to update Ryuusei no Kyuubi or Broken Soul: Saving the Promise. If you update I promise I'll leave a review...)

* * *

_**Quick Announcement**_

I'm just here to say that this chapter will be delayed. I included the Review Box for those of you of reviewed. Do **NOT** review to this announcement. Put it on any other chapter that you wish. The next chapter will be released on November 1st or 2nd. Sorry for the inconvenience. If your lucky I may have it out this weekend, but I highly doubt it.


End file.
